Broken Crown
by littlecarmenn
Summary: Loki Laufeyson zasiada na tronie Asgardu i pod nieobecność Thora zaczyna wprowadzać swoje rządy. Pewnego dnia napotyka się na tajemniczą Ziemiankę i nieświadomy zabiera ją ciężko ranną do Asgardu. Nie wie, że wprowadził w swoje szeregi wroga. (kontynuacja wydarzeń po Thor : Mroczny Świat)
1. Chapter 1

Czarne chmury dymu unosiły się nad zdewastowanym pałacem króla Asgardu. Złamana w połowie główna wieża opadła na ziemię, a pozostałe kolumny uginały się pod naporem innych, tworząc wyraźny obraz gruzowiska na miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stał potężny pałac.

Tron króla nie stał już taki sam, jak niegdyś i nie gościł już tego samego władcy. Na wygodnym siedzeniu, ze złotym berłem Asgardu mocno zaciśniętym w drżącej dłoni siedział nie syn Odyna, jak by się spodziewano, nie sam Odyn, lecz uznany za zmarłego, brat Thora, Loki Laufeyson. Uśmiechał się szyderczo do swojego odchodzącego brata, zanim Thor zniknął mu z oczu i pognał na Ziemię, spiesząc się do Jane Foster, po czym chwycił pewniej berło, z trzaskiem złamał je na pół, przydeptując nogą i rzucił przed siebie.

- Czas przywrócić dawną świetność tej żałosnej krainie - mruknął pod nosem.

Jego plan obejmował więcej, niż tylko odbudowanie Asgardu, chciał sięgnąć dalej, głębiej, wykorzystując siłę, którą chciał posiąść już w Svartalfheimie. Chciał mieć Eter tylko dla siebie za wszelką cenę. Kto mógł go zatrzymać?

Thor? Będący teraz na Ziemi, myślący, że jego brat nie żyje?

Odyn? Nie. Odyn nie mógł go zatrzymać.

Własnoręcznie zrzucił go z tronu i wbił mu sztylet prosto w serce, oglądając jak z jego przybranego ojca uchodzi żywot. Cieszył się chwilą, w której pozbawił go życia i prosto w twarz powiedział "Jestem dokładnie tym wyrzutkiem, którego zostawiono, aby zamarzł, Odynie. Nigdy nie powinieneś mnie zabierać".

Miał wówczas w głowie jedno słowo i tkwiło ono tam aż do teraz.

Zemsta.

Pragnął zemsty tak mocno, że przysłaniało mu to zdrowy rozsądek.

Lecz czy Loki miał jeszcze zdrowy rozsądek? Czy w tym zatrutym umyśle pozostała choć cząstka tego, co można nazwać rozumem?

Umiał świetnie knuć i planować, obmyślać i spiskować i chociaż uważano go za głupca i szaleńca, instynkt Lokiego wykształcił się podczas dzieciństwa, kiedy gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł, że jest inny, odróżnia się, nie pasuje tu. Odczuwał, że jest w złym miejscu, a jego osamotniona strona osobowości kształciła w sobie wszystkie te cechy, jak ignorancja i impertynencja, aby tylko Laufeyson mógł kiedyś z nich korzystać w sposób najlepszy dla siebie. To był jego mechanizm obronny. Był typowym drapieżnikiem, lecz nie tak oczywistym, jak lew, lecz bardziej skrytym i tajemniczym, jak puma. Czekał, był cierpliwy, aż w końcu dostawał to, czego chciał, swoją zdobycz. Drugi raz udało mu się zasiąść na tronie Asgardu, omalże nie zacząłby rządzić Midgardem. Gdyby nie Thor. Lecz gdzie teraz był pan piorunów? Na Ziemi, oddający cały swój czas śmiertelnej. Tej głupiej i naiwniej śmiertelnej, tej przez którą Loki musiał zginąć...a przynajmniej chwilę poudawać martwego dla dobrego przedstawienia, własnego zadowolenia i wiarygodności, w którą Thor uwierzył. Loki był doskonałym aktorem, a udawanie śmierci, tak tragicznej, z resztą wtórny raz, było dla niego małym wyzwaniem i źródłem wielkiej radości. Był z siebie dumny, jak to każdy szaleniec po udanej robocie.

...

Otworzyła oczy dopiero, kiedy odzyskała czucie w kończynach. Przeszywające zimno doprowadziło ją do konwulsji, a lekka kurtka nie dawała wystarczającego ciepła, nie chroniła jej przed okropnym ziąbem Jotunheimu. Krwawiącym udem rzucały drgawki wywołane rozerwaniem dwóch nerwów i tętnicy, a krew zalała całe ubranie od pasa w dół. Wbity głęboko w mięsień odłamek powodował, że ból był tak mocny i paraliżujący, że po chwili rozniósł się na całe ciało.

Jej najgorszym zmartwieniem nie była, a raczej może nie powinna być zmasakrowana noga, a o wiele gorsze i tragiczniejsze położenie. Ciemności panujące w Jotunheimie nie pozwalały jej odróżnić, czy ma otwarte oczy, czy może zamknięte. Powieki same chciały opaść i więcej się nie otwierać. Ból stykał się ze zmęczeniem i przerażeniem, a to były połączenia skrajnie niebezpieczne dla _zwykłych śmiertelników_.

Los chciał, aby podczas następnego Złączenia, które właśnie się kończyło, mającego miejsce pięć tysięcy lat później, niż poprzednie, znalazła się w Jotunheimie. Sama, przestraszona, dotkliwie ranna, chociaż miała w sobie siłę, aby się uleczyć. Było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym powinna się znaleźć w czasie Złączenia. Trwało ono dłużej, niż poprzednie i dało jej możliwość przeniesienia się do każdego świata, choć o tym nie wiedziała. A zupełnie nie przypadkiem trafiła do Utgardu. Los przewidział, że książę tej krainy trafi tu w tym samym czasie.

Leżała na ziemi od dobrej ziemskiej godziny. Czy nie powinno ją dziwić, że w godzinę, pomimo rozerwania tętnicy, de facto najważniejszej żyły w całej rannej nodze, nie wykrwawiła się na śmierć? Nie wiedziała nawet, ile tu leży, skoro nie wiedziała, gdzie jest?

...

Loki, w szaleńczej pogoni za zemstą, choć nie wiedząc na kim miałby się teraz mścić, skoro Odyn nie żył, dzięki niemu, wtargnął do Bifrostu i dzierżąc od kilku minut swoje stare berło, ostro zakończone źródło mocy płynące z Tesseraktu i Sześcian ukryty pod płaszczem nakazał Heimdallowi wypełnić jego polecenia.

- Drugi już raz cię tutaj spotykam w tak, hmm, niezbyt przyjemnej sytuacji. Ale cóż, mój drogi Strażniku, znów jestem królem! - ostentacyjnie tupnął nogą, unosząc wysoko głowę w geście pokazania Złotookiemu, jak dużo teraz znaczy w Asgardzie.

- Gdzie jest Odyn?

- Przecież doskonale wiesz. Ty wiesz i widzisz wszystko. Cudowny talent, nie sądzisz? Chciałbym taki posiadać, ale matka zdążyła mnie nauczyć tylko czarować...? Nie, to złe słowo. Głupio brzmi. Tak ludzko.

- Nie ma w tobie nic ludzkiego, Loki - Heimdall wyczuwał, co go czeka. Nie lękał się śmierci, bo w obliczu morderstwa swojego pana, czuł się wolny od swojej służby, wypełnił ją należycie, nawet jeśli pozwolił wtargnąć wrogim statkom do Asgardu.

- Nie lękaj się. Chociaż może nie, powinieneś się mnie bać. Nie zabiję cię, nie teraz. Będziesz dalej służył mi jako Strażnik. Znaj moją łaskę - rzucił i ruszył przed siebie. Jasne światła Asgardu zniknęły za nim, gdy Bifrost przenosił go w ciemność i mróz jego rodzimej Krainy. Gdzieś w głębi swojego serca, jeśli wciąż je miał, czuł się dziwnie spokojnie, podążając tam, gdzie się urodził. I gdzie niestety go porzucono, ale z tym bóg oszustw pogodził się już dawno temu. Był wyrzutkiem, ignorantem, kłamcą, oszustem, zbrodniarzem, zabójcą, olbrzymem, ale nigdy nie czuł się przez to źle. Kolejne przywary były dla niego jakby kolejną ozdobą swojego rozrośniętego ego. Taki miał charakter.

...

Jotunheim zmienił się od ostatniej wizyty. Nie zmieniła się oczywiście temperatura, bo w przeliczeniu ziemskim, było tu wystarczająco zimno, aby założyć stację polarną, ale niegdyś walące się zabudowania ze skał i lodu nabrały wyrazu i grozy. Loki zadawał sobie pytanie, kto mógłby zadbać nieco o Utgard, jeśli król tej Krainy zginął i to z jego ręki. Może Laufey zostawił królestwo jakiemuś innemu swojemu synowi? Czy miał inne dzieci? I czy je też porzucił?

Wtedy to do niego trafiło. Jak piorun z nieba uderzyła w Lokiego jedna, niepozorna myśl.

Może Laufey nigdy by go nie zostawił, gdyby nie Odyn? Może Loki został sam, pozornie wyrzucony, gdy walące się mury pałacu i Jotunheimu przygniotły jego matkę, a Wszechojciec niemalże zabił ojca?

To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że przybył tutaj w słusznej sprawie i miał rację co do tego, że jest prawowitym dziedzicem korony Utgardu. Problemem byli tylko Jotuni, niezbyt skorzy do współpracy i wrogo nastawieni do kogoś, kto zabił ich króla i wywodził się od Asów, w tych wyjątkowo Olbrzymi nienawidzili; każdy z własnego powodu, wszyscy z jednej przyczyny. Odyna.

Ale jeśli ten stary głupiec nie żył, czy nie byłoby rozsądniej przyłączyć się do ich nowego króla, silniejszego i być może lepszego w działaniach, aby przywrócić swojej Krainie blask sprzed ataku Bifrostu i pokój, niczym już dłużej nie zachwiany?

Loki myślał o tym, krocząc śmiało przez lodowe pustkowie. Zmierzał ku ich kryjówce, gdyż Jotuni kryli się, "jak to tchórze mają w naturze". Nie było słychać nic, oprócz powiewu porywistego wiatru, spadających sopli lodu czy też stóp Zielonookiego wbijających się w skwierczący śnieg.

Dlatego też będąc hojnie obdarowanym przez naturę wyostrzonymi zmysłami, w tym doskonałym słuchem nie miał problemu z usłyszeniem czegoś, co nie pasowało mu do otoczenia Jotunheimu. Owszem, Jotuni na swój sposób pachnieli i charczeli, ale to, co trafiało do uszu boga oszustw nie było w żaden sposób powiązane z odrażającymi Lodowymi Olbrzymami. Brzmiało to tak ludzko, tak żałośnie, że Laufeyson porzucił na chwilę swoje żelazne zasady i cel, który mu przyświecał, i zmienił kierunek, odbijając w lewo. Kiedy szedł jeszcze w stronę ruin pałacu, jakieś tlące światło oświetlało ostre skały i mieniący się śnieg, lecz teraz wszedł głębiej w zniszczone pustkowia i gdyby nie jego sokoli wzrok i rzadka umiejętność widzenia w zupełnych ciemnościach, pewnie już dawno wyrżnąłby o skałę czy chociaż zamrożony blok lodu.

Z każdym krokiem ku źródłu dziwnego dźwięku, który słyszał już wielokrotnie, czy to będąc na Ziemi, czy przebywając w towarzystwie Jane Foster, rosło jego zainteresowanie.

To było bicie serca.

Ludzkiego.

Niemiarowe, czasem przystające, oszołomione bicie czyjegoś serca, a zapach towarzyszący temu dziwnego zjawisku był równie znajomy, co uderzenia. Krew pachniała tak samo u każdej istoty, Elfa, człowieka, czy też pół-boga, a ta krew wydawała jeszcze dziwny dźwięk plusku, jak gdyby skądś się ulatniała. Loki zwęszyłby człowieka bez trudu. Cieszył się, że będzie miał jeszcze jedną okazję na wbicie komuś sztyletu między płuca, a gardło. Nic innego go nie zadowalało.

Lecz to, co zobaczył, kiedy doszedł na miejsce, przerosło jego największe oczekiwania. Spodziewał się człowieka, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się w Krainie lodu, byłoby to zrozumiałe, trwało nadal Złączenie. Ale tam, gdzie wzrok kierował Czarnowłosy, leżała młoda Ziemianka. Krew, którą czuł z daleka, rozbryzgana była na śniegu, a tym, z czego się wylewała, szargały drgawki i dziwne skurcze.

- Człowiek... - szepnął sam do siebie, nie wierząc oczom.

Słyszał, jak serce leżącej Ziemianki wybija rytm niepokojąco wolny, a po chwili coraz wolniejszy. Loki zmarszczył brwi ze zdumienia. Przybył tu w zupełnie innym celu i coraz mniej niechętnie z niego rezygnował, bo czuł teraz coś, co prawie zmuszało go do podejścia tam. W jednej chwili, kiedy zobaczył ludzkie cierpienie, tak mu znajome, diametralnie zmieniły mu się priorytety. Czym prędzej podbiegł do Ziemianki.

Uklęknął obok i wtedy zobaczył dokładniej jej rysy twarzy. Mocno zaciśnięte powieki zdradzały okropny ból przeszywający jej ciało, a drżące usta i zsiniałe poliki podziałały na jego wyobraźnię za mocno. Jeśli jeszcze nie wykończyła ją rozległa i z pewnością wkrótce śmiertelna rana, to powoli umierała ona z zimna i wyczerpania.

Nie bacząc na nic więcej, wsunął dłoń pod jej plecy, chwytając jedną ręką za bark z drugiej strony, a drugą wsunął pod zgięcia kolan i bez najmniejszego wysiłku uniósł do góry. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na jej twarz i rude włosy, które zwisały mu teraz z ramion. Posuwał się kolejny raz do szaleństwa, bo zamiast czerpać radość z zabicia człowieka, którego znalazł, niósł pomoc. Bo bez tej, Ziemianka na pewno nie przeżyłaby nawet do zakończenia Złączenia.

Nie miał zamiaru odstawić jej do Midgardu, chociaż tamtejsi lekarze zajęli by się nią należycie, bo coś w jego sercu ruszyło go, aby zabrać ją do Asgardu. Łamał swoje własne zasady; nie pozwolić więcej tej hołocie wejść na teren królestwa bogów. Robił wyjątek, i to dla kogoś, kogo przypadkowo znalazł i w pierwszej myśli chciał zadźgać, bo uważał, że będzie to śmieszne.

Komizm sytuacyjny był dla niego ważniejszy, niż zabranie tego człowieka z powrotem do jego Krainy, bo to leżało w naturze Lokiego - robienie zamętu, działanie wbrew jakimkolwiek zasadom moralności, nawet boskiej. A właśnie trzymał na ramionach Ziemiankę, kogoś z uniżonego i żałosnego ludu mieszkającego na Ziemi i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego to robi.

Czy coś mogło poruszyć się w sercu Lokiego? Cierpienie, chociaż tak dobrze mu znane, podziałało na niego jak silny lek psychotropowy na człowieka.

...

Kręciło mi się w głowie od zapachu krwi, bo nic teraz nie czułam wyraźniej, niż krew. Sądząc, po bólu, który wyginął mnie obecnie w pół, zapewne była to moja krew. Nie mogłam się skoncentrować na tym, co właściwie boli mnie najbardziej i skąd tyle krwi, bo całe moje ciało jakby jednocześnie zamieniło się w jedną bolącą całość. Chciałam wrzeszczeć, ale powstrzymywałam się z całych sił.

Wbrew woli, moja prawa noga sama wyginała się w różne strony i na zmianę zaciskała, mięsień w udzie pulsował niemiłosiernie. Znalazłam źródło bólu dopiero po chwili. Znacznie więcej czasu zajęło to moje błędnikowi i choć wcale nie chciałam, powoli wracałam do stanu przytomnego, z sekundy na sekundę czując coraz to większe cierpienie.

Tak bardzo zajęłam się krwawiącą nogą i czymś dziwnym, co wyglądało na wbite w ów kończynę, że nie dostrzegłam wcale faktu, że ktoś mnie niesie. Bez wątpienia unosiłam się nad ziemią, czułam rytm wybijany przez następujące po sobie kroki.

Zapach krwi na chwilę przysłoniła mi obłędna woń męskiego ciała. Mózg miałam zapełniony czerwoną jak krew mgłą, myślałam tylko o bólu, z resztą on sam wdzierał się do mojej głowy, bo było to tak absorbujące, że niczym innym nie dało się zająć. To był jeden z tych rodzajów bólu, który wykracza daleko poza ramy skali jeden do dziesięć i zajmuje miejsce dopiero gdzieś koło dwudziestki.

Wierząc w duchu, że pozbędę się albo tego bólu albo całej nogi, poczułam dotkliwy podmuch lodowatego wiatru i zadrżałam z zimna.

Otoczyła mnie wszechobecna ciemność. Poddałam się jej całkowicie. Nie mogłam walczyć z silniejszym wrogiem, nawet pomimo chęci i prób. Ręką dotknęłam palącej nogi i moje palce zetknęły się z czymś zimnym i mokrym. Złapałam za kawałek metalu i wyrwałam go sobie z nogi, rozcinając sobie rękę.

...

Loki objął ją szczelniej, przysuwając do swojego ubrania, bo temperatura jego ciała niewiele różniła się od ludzkiej, a nie czuł on wcale chłodu. Wiedział, że kolejną ludzką cechą jest wrażliwość na to, czego on wcale nie odczuwał lub nie robiło to na nim dużego wrażenia.

Był ponoć nieśmiertelny, czym była więc dla Czarnowłosego skrajnie niska temperatura i palący upał, jeśli zabić go mogło tylko kilka rzeczy i wszystkich ich miał zamiar się pozbyć? Thor pokazał swoją wyjątkową głupotę, kiedy uwierzył, że byle włócznia mogła skutecznie pozbawić jego brata życia.

Pomimo swej ogromnej inteligencji, nie miał pojęcia, kogo tak na prawdę ratuje z opresji. Na ramionach trzymał kogoś, kogo normalnie bez wahania zabiłby z zimną krwią, bowiem niewiele różniła się ona od tego, z kim walczył jego brat. Jego posunięcie być może mogło być fatalne w skutkach, ale Zielonooki sam otworzył dla niej wrota Asgardu i nieświadomie wprowadził wroga do swojego królestwa.


	2. Chapter 2

Resztki świadomości zostały w mojej głowie, lecz jedyne, co przebijało się przez pragnienie zaśnięcia, to ból, który nie dawał mi zamknąć oczu. Coś trzymało mnie w tym pokracznym stanie na granicy bycia żywym, a martwym. Wokół mnie unosił się zapach krwi, czułam, że wokół mnie i na mnie jest jej pełno. Metal wyrwany z mojej nogi leżał gdzieś obok,

Czerwona jak krew mgła zalewała mi umysł przez cały czas. I chociaż próbowałam od tego uciec, nawet przed zamkniętymi oczami unosiły się opary.

Wydawało mi się, że krzyczę, ale mój krzyk znikał w odmętach krwistej pary, tak jak wszystko inne. Nadal próbowałam myśleć i chociaż wychodziło mi to z trudem, zdołałam zrozumieć, że prawie nic nie pamiętam, a jedyne, co teraz czuję to upiorny i przeszywający ciało ból.

Tysiąc igieł wbijanych po kolei w ranę posypaną solą. Dziura w nodze paliła się żywym ogniem i mogłabym przysiąc, że czułam jego gorący oddech na całym ciele. Czułam też, jak równocześnie zalewa mnie pot i szastają mną drgawki, dopóki dziwny zapach nie doszedł do mojego nosa i nic więcej już nie czułam.

Nic więcej mnie już nie obchodziło. Może ktoś zlitował się nade mną i mnie zabił? Ciemność zmaterializowała się wokół mnie, chociaż mogłabym przysiąc, że wyglądała jak człowiek.

...

Geniusz Lokiego objawiał się we wszystkim, co robił i jak robił. Intrygi były tak dobrze uknute, że jeśli miałby je planować człowiek, nawet z rządkiem tytułów naukowych, zajęło by mu to dobre kilka lat, kiedy Laufeyson potrzebował tylko jednego przesmyku chwilowej intuicji i w głowie pojawiały mu się po kolei wszystkie elementy mistrzowskiej układanki. To odróżniało mieszkańców Asgardu od Ziemian; byli oni o wiele szybsi w działaniu i myśleniu, bo ich umysłu nie hamowały ludzkie ograniczenia.

Wiedział on doskonale, co musi zrobić, aby utrzymać się u władzy w Asgardzie - musiał dalej udawać Odyna, jak długo to możliwe.

Ale wcale nie chciał tego robić, brzydził się Odynem, bo udawanie kogoś, kogo nienawidziło się z całego serca i własnoręcznie zabiło przyprawiało go o furię. Zanim jednak będzie mógł ujawnić swoją prawdziwą twarz, korzystniej było pozostać martwym, nawet za cenę udawanie kogoś tak plugawego, jak ojca Thora i niestety ojczyma samego Zielonookiego.

Powrót boga kłamstw do Asgardu nie uciekł uwadze Strażnika. Wrócił on stanowczo za szybko, bo wizyta w Utgardzie, o której celu Heimdall wiedział doskonale, powinna zająć więcej czasu. Od razu wiedział on, że Czarnowłosy nie jest sam. Zmysły Strażnika Bifrostu czuły wstrętny zapach wroga na odległość. Może gdyby nie to, do jego głowy nie wpadłby pomysł równie przebiegły, jak pomysły Lokiego. Nie musiał ryzykować otwartej walki.

Zza jasnej fali Portalu wyłoniła się sylwetka boga kłamstw. Niedbale ułożone włosy współgrały z tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy, zmarniałymi ostatnio, nienaturalnie wciągniętymi polikami i co zadziwiające, podkrążonymi oczami, które rzuciły Heimdallowi spojrzenie pełne typowej dla Lokiego pogardy. Nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii.

Służący ściągnął szybko z ramion Lokiego niedbale narzucone futro i w ciszy odszedł. Loki nie musiał przybierać kształtu ojca - czerpiąc moc ze swojego Artefaktu mógł swobodnie chodzić w swojej skórze i rozmawiać z innymi, a kiedy odszedł, poddani od razu o tym zapominali.

- Ściągniesz na siebie okropne konsekwencje przez swoje lekkomyślne czyny - Złotooki nieostrożnie dobierał słowa, kiedy wymienił z panem Asgardu kilka słów, ale miał ku temu cel. Chciał zatrzymać tu Lokiego tak długo, jak tylko się dało. W pałacu czekała na niego Sif ze swoją świtą i musiał im dać chwilę, aby byli gotowi na zmierzenie się z wrogiem, w postaci Odyna, Lokiego czy kogokolwiek teraz udawał. Nie było to tak proste, jak się zdawało, bo w połowie Jotun, Laufeyson miał tyle ukrytych zdolności pozwalających mu wybrnąć z każdej sytuacji, że nawet głupie zajście go z zaskoczenia mogło graniczyć z cudem i przewyższać zdolności Sif i Fandrala, bo skradanie nie leżało w naturze Volstagga. Wolał on oczywiście pełne heroizmu i brutalności otwarte ataki, a taki na pewno Loki był szybko zauważył. Cała trójka wiedziała, że Czarnowłosy bez wahania ich zabije, więc chcieli go jak najszybciej uprzedzić.

- Konsekwencje? - Loki od razu się odwrócił, kiedy usłyszał. Poczuł napływającą złość - ja ściągnę na siebie konsekwencje? Moje czyny?! Co takiego okropnego robię, poza wymierzeniem kary tym, którzy za długo jej unikali?!

Jego krzyk rozniósł się echem po ogromnej sali Portalu oraz kopule, która okalała złote ściany i wielkie zębatki Bifrostu. Sif została powiadomiona, że Loki niedługo opuści Bifrost. Nie mogła teraz liczyć ani na Thora, ani na Friggę. Bóg piorunów spędzał teraz najlepszy czas na Ziemi, a jego matka od jakiegoś czasu nie żyła. Zemsta za zabicie króla na pewno nie była potrzebna dla spokoju duszy Sif, ale robiła to ona ze względu na Thora. Nie chciała teraz mu tego mówić, ale Loki nie mógł swobodnie rządzić w Asgardzie. Fakt, umiał to robić, ale żadna z prób przejęcia władzy przez niego, czy to w Asgardzie, czy to na Ziemi, a wkrótce i w Jotunheimie, nigdy nie skończyła się dobrze. Jeśli Thor miałby się dowiedzieć o śmierci drugiego rodzica, a do tego wiedziałby, kto to zrobił, fakt, że śmierć została pomszczona może nieco ostudziłaby jego zapał do zniszczenia połowy Krain ze rozpaczy.

- Czym zawinił ci twój ojciec? - Heimdall zacisnął pięść, czując, że Loki zaraz eksploduje ze złości.

- On nie był moim ojcem! - rozszalały wzrok skierował prosto na Strażnika - wszyscy powinniście sobie uświadomić, że mój ojciec - akcentował szczególnie te wyraz, które miały dla niego większą siłę przekazu - i moja matka, zostawili mnie, gdy byłem noworodkiem, w dzikich i ciemnych dziurach mojej przeklętej, rodzimej Krainy i mieli gdzieś, co się ze mną stanie, więc nigdy więcej nie nazywaj Odyna moim ojcem, bo pomimo tego, jakim był tyranem, to on właśnie mnie stamtąd zabrał. Nie porównuj go do Laufey'ego.

Heimdall wbił zdumiony wzrok w ziemię i zamilkł. Strażnik ukrywał swoje obawy przed tym, kogo Loki niósł w ramionach, ale zważając na charakter i nastrój boga oszustw, wolał nie zaczynać kolejnej bezsensownej i groźnej dla niego samego w skutkach kłótni, bo syn Laufey'ego zawsze znalazłby jakiś powód do wykłócania się i podnoszenia głosu. Taki był, odzywała się w nim wtedy jotuńska krew. Heimdall dobrze znał zachowania Jotunów i wszystkie te cechy widział w Lokim.

Złotooki celowo pozwolił mu przejść dalej mostem. Przewidywał, co się niebawem stanie. Liczył na Sif, ale miał plan awaryjny, jeśli ona i jej towarzysze by zginęli. Loki był zdolny ich zabić, co to był za trud, jeśli zabił z łatwością swojego ojca, dobrze strzeżonego przez straż króla Asgardu? Obszedł wszystkie zabezpieczenia, wykorzystując fakt, że główny Dowódca nie pełnił chwilowo swojej funkcji, bez trudu. Zabicie ich byłoby tak proste, że Loki nawet by nie musiał zdejmować Ziemianki z ramion.

...

Laufeyson był mocno zirytowany, zaciskał zęby ze zdenerwowania, ale przede wszystkim przejmował się tym, czy tajemnicza Ziemianka jeszcze żyje. Co jakiś czas patrzył na nią i upewniał się, że jej mętnie poruszająca się klatka piersiowa nadal się porusza, a ledwo zipiące serce tłoczy krew po żyłach. Sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, aby do Lecznicy dotarła żywa i żeby było co ratować.

Nie wiedział też zupełnie nic o zasadzce, która na niego czekała. Nie spodziewał się odwetu za śmierć Odyna, myślał, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, jeśli jedyna osoba, której mogło na tym w jakimś stopniu zależeć, była daleko stąd i nic nie wiedziała. Heimdall nadal był wierny swojemu królowi, a Sif szukała powodu, aby w końcu zabić oszusta.

Rzuciła się nagle na niego od tyłu, w najmniej oczekiwanym dlań momencie. Atak początkowo udawał się, nawet jeśli przewidywał jeden skuteczny skok na życie Lokiego i opierał się na szczęściu.

Element zaskoczenia wyszedł jej znakomicie. Loki z hukiem wyrżnął o ziemię, a Ziemianka, upuszczona z jego ramion, niemalże złamała kark o twardą jak kamień posadzkę pałacu. Przejechała jeszcze kilka metrów na plecach, poniesiona siłą, z jaką Loki ją upuścił i umyślnie popchnął do przodu. Miał wtedy czas na rozprawienie się z wściekłą boginią i nie ryzykował, że któryś z jej towarzyszy zamiast nim, zajmie się Ziemianką.

- Volstagg, nie! - wrzasnął Fandral na moment przed tym, jak topór rudowłosego boga powędrował ku leżącej na ziemi River. Podbiegł szybko do dziewczyny i dotknął jej ramienia, próbując dostrzec, kim właściwie jest.

Ogromna sala tronowa nagle wypełniła się krwistym ogniem, który którego odgałęzienia zdawały się być z ostrego, potrzaskanego szkła. Dźwięk towarzyszący temu zdarzeniu również przypominał rozbijanie szkła. Całość wybuchła w momencie, w którym Złotowłosy dotknął jej ramienia.

Loki zakrył Sif swoim ciałem, kiedy zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił, pozwalając Ziemiance wejść do jego pałacu. Volstagg i Fandral, mocno uderzeni mocą tajemniczej siły, padli pół żywi. Zsunęli się z ścian niczym muchy uderzone dobrym strzałem łapki. Chmura dymu, która przypominała unoszący się płyn wdarła się do płuc Asgardczyków.

W sali tronowej rozbłysł na moment Eter.

Oszołomiony Loki nie wiedział, co się stało, póki nie zobaczył znajomej mu cieczy, która jakby na zawołanie wróciła do Ziemianki, pozostawiając po sobie zniszczenia na miarę ataku wrogich wojsk. Był mocno zszokowany. Prawie od razu wstał, ale teraz nie zwracał uwagi na ból w całym ciele. Promieniował on od kręgosłupa, który zrósł się kilka chwil po złamaniu. Wybity bark i obie połamane kości łokciowe zachrzęściły i wróciły do swojej pierwotnej postaci, tak samo, jak kilkanaście kręgów, które wypadły spomiędzy dysków i w kilku miejscach przerwały rdzeń kręgowy. Wszystko to wróciło do normy kilka sekund po uszkodzeniu. Loki był całkowicie niezależny od utraty krwi i uszkodzeń ciała. Można było go zranić, ale jego ciało, tak jak urwany ogon jaszczurki, odnawiało się za każdym razem. Była to cecha właściwa nie tylko mieszkańcom pałacu, ale też całego Asgardu, którzy nie mieli problemów z chorobami, gdyż zwyczajnie nie chorowali. Tutaj leczono duszę, a co za tym idzie, również ciało. Nie było urazu, którego nie można było naprawić, jeśli tylko nie była to poważna rana wojenna.

Loki dałby głowę za to, że Eter już dawno był w posiadaniu Kolekcjonera, a nie kolejnego Elfa. Thor zadbał o to, aby każdy z rasy Mrocznych nigdy więcej nie zagrażał Dziewięciu Krainom.

Rozprostował zaciśnięte dłonie, kiedy zrozumiał, że rozwiązanie jego problemów pojawiło się tak niespodziewanie i nie ważne było, że cudem uniknął śmierci z ręki tego, kto pochłonął Eter.

...

Thor tracił swoje magiczne moce, ale jego siła i dziarskość za nic nie chciała spaść w zapomnienie. Mjollnir tkwił gdzieś w szafie, a asgardzki kostium, nawet ukochana peleryna, zostały upchnięte w karton i schowane pod łóżko. Teraz nazywał się znowu Donald Blake, na powrót chodził w ludzkich ubraniach i zachowywał się jak każdy normalny mężczyzna. Mieszkał z Jane i resztą swoich ziemskich przyjaciół w Nowym Meksyku.

Czy było możliwe, aby stawał się człowiekiem?

Dawno zapomniał o utracie bliskich, zarówno matki, jak i brata i chociaż co noc widział Lokiego po raz kolejny i znów przeżywał jego śmierć, to w dzień umysł zapełniała mu Jane i to wystarczało, aby zapomnieć o Asgardzie. Otrząsnął się, odrzucił od siebie myśl o swojej niedawnej przeszłości. Liczyło się to, co jest teraz. Nie chciał rozdrapywać starych ran i wracać do rodzimej Krainy, bo każda najmniejsza myśl o Asgardzie budził w nim tylko ból. Lepiej było zapomnieć, niż stawiać czoła śmierci matki.

Oraz oczywiście Lokiego, co było dla niego ciosem równie mocnym, co zamordowanie Friggi, bo ten niegodziwy głupiec sam rzucił się, aby go uratować i gdyby nie to, że poświęcił siebie dla dobra jego i Jane, utrata nie bolałaby tak mocno. "Nie zrobiłem tego dla niego" było tylko potwierdzeniem, że kochał matkę równie mocno, co nienawidził ojca.

Dni zlewały się w jeden, szary, deszczowy poranek, kiedy wszyscy myśleli o przerażających piorunach pojawiających się raz za razem na niebie. Thora zaczęły męczyć podejrzenia, że powodem tej burzy jest coś, co dzieje się w Asgardzie, ale nie miał odwagi, aby to sprawdzić. Zbyt dobrze było mu tutaj, w Midgardzie.

Po za tym nie miał nic do powiedzenia ojcu, z którym łączyły go coraz chłodniejsze stosunki. Nie wiedział nic o tym, że Odyn od jakiegoś czasu dzieli los Friggi, a na tronie zasiadł Loki.

Gromowładny uśmiechnął się tylko do Jane i kolejny raz zasłonił się od ataku myśli związanych z ojcem, bratem, matką i resztą martwych lub nie do końca martwych mieszkańców pałacu króla Asgardu.

Działo się to w czasie równorzędnym do wydarzeń w Asgardzie. Kiedy tylko Eter rozbłysł w sali tronowej, Jane, która przez jakiś czas również nosiła go w sobie, bo była żywicielem, doznała tego samego, co wtedy, kiedy Malekith próbował wydostać z niej źródło swojej mocy.

Unosząca się krwista chmura na chwilę zasłoniła jej widok na drogę, kiedy prowadziła swoją furgonetkę. Nagle straciła panowanie nad samochodem. Thor wrzasnął jej imię, a Darcy zdążyła zaciągnąć ręczny hamulec na sekundę przed tym, jak wpadliby na przewód elektryczny. Furgonetka przewróciła się z hukiem na bok, a paliwo wyciekłe z baku stanęło w płomieniach.

...

- Do Lecznicy - nakazał Loki, krztusząc się podczas mówienia i wskazał na Złotowłosego.

- Gdzie jest... - Fandral wypowiadał niezrozumiale jedno słowo, kiedy Volstagg przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Prawa noga Złotowłosego była nienaturalnie wygięta.

- Znajdziemy go - rzucił Volstagg, kiedy Fandral zamknął oczy.

Żaden z Trzech Wojowników nie ukrywał swojego przerażenia i zdziwienia, konfuzji i podejrzeń, jak to się stało, że Czarnowłosy wrócił do żywych, ale teraz pomógł im wyjść cało z sytuacji, która ich całkowicie zaskoczyła i ani przez moment od feralnego zdarzenia nie myśleli o zabijaniu go. Wydawało im się, że nadal mogą to zrobić.

Loki spojrzał się na Sif w tym samym momencie, co ona. Wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. On oczywiście udawał. Wcale się nie bał. Nikt nie bałby się tego, czego najbardziej pożądał. Miał Eter na wyciągnięcie dłoni, ale stał przez to jedną nogą w grobie.

- Kto to jest? - powiedziała bogini, kiedy Loki ostrożnie podszedł do leżącej Ziemianki. Liczył, że zaraz ponownie zostanie zaatakowany, lecz nic się nie stało, kiedy jej dotknął.

- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł.


	3. Chapter 3

- Wiem, że zabiłeś Odyna. Ale teraz mamy wspólny problem, więc wstrzymamy się z zabijaniem ciebie. Poza tym uratowałeś Fandralowi życie. I mi - Sif cicho odezwała się do Lokiego - Nie wiem, kim ona jest, ale wydaje mi się, że może być zagrożeniem dla całego Asgardu i dla nas... dla ciebie również.

Słońce wybiajało się ponad horyzont, a jego złociste, przyjemne promienie padały na duży taras wysunięty względem reszty pałacu. Sif stała za Lokim i oboje wpatrywali się gdzieś daleko, hen za góry okalające cały Asgard. Może takie obserwowanie wpływało dobrze na Lokiego, ale bogini wojny dostawała niemalże szału, kiedy z natury, tej bardziej asgardzkiej, spokojny Czarnowłosy stał i bezwiednie wpatrywał się w widoki.

- Może Heimdall będzie coś wiedział - spojrzał na Bifrost, układając w głowie plan, jak najsprytniej wykorzystać Eter do przejęcia Jotunheimu, a może i reszty Krain. Jedną chciał zostawić w spokoju i to nie tylko ze względu na swojego brata, ale też przeklętych Mścicieli, którzy tylko czekali, żeby znów się z nim zmierzyć. Zapewne Thor powiedział im o śmierci Zielonookiego, więc może atak z zaskoczenia nie byłby od razu skazany na niepowodzenie, tym bardziej z siłą Eteru, lecz Loki wolał nie ryzykować ponownym spotkaniem z tymi wszystkimi wyrzutkami oraz Czarną Wdową, która zdecydowanie przypadła mu do gustu.

Musiał zająć się palącą sprawą odzyskania Utgardu, a znalezienie Ziemianki znacznie opóźniło jego misternie zaplanowane przejęcie Krainy Jotunów. Koncepcja nie była taka bardzo skomplikowana; wystarczyło, że Loki powołałby się na swojego pochodzenie, był w końcu synem króla, ale nie dbał o to, że sam go zabił. Mógł rościć prawa do tronu, a jeśli miał już pod władaniem Asgard, który również w pewnym sensie należał mu się "przez krew", to mógłby rządzić dwoma królestwami. Może zaszedłby tak daleko, jak Odyn i byłby opiekunem wszystkim dziewięciu Krain?

...

- Na świecie, we wszystkich Dziewięciu Krainach, istnieje sześć Artefaktów. Są to potężne źródła mocy, z których wszystkie rasy mogą czerpać siłę i pewnie niektóre z nich nadal czerpią... lub czerpały. Są one niezbędne do funkcjonowania Wszechświata, a unicestwienie jednego z nich może poważnie wpłynąć na życie którejś z ras, a nawet istnienie Krainy - Heimdall trzymał obie dłonie na złotym mieczu, który zawsze służył mu do teleportacji przez Bifrost mieszkańców Asgardu. W złotej Krainie zapadał już zmrok. Po wydarzeniach sprzed zaledwie kilku godzin Sif nadal kręciło się w głowie, Fandral zaś leżał w lecznicy, razem z Ziemianką, która jeszcze się nie obudziła. Stan nieprzytomności zaczął lekko martwić Lokiego. Znów nie wiedział, czy przejmuje się jej życiem, czy może Eterem, który nosiła w sobie. - Artefakty mają swoich właścicieli. Zazwyczaj są to władcy Krain, z których pochodzi źródło. Jeśli właściciel jednego z nich umrze, ten trafia do kolejnego dziedzica. Dziedzicem można zostać tylko z "krwi". Powinieneś coś o tym widzieć, Loki.

Zielonooki złożył ręce na piersi i z lekką pogardą spojrzał na Volstagga. Potężny mężczyzna o rudawych włosach i brodzie był wycieńczony, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wlepiał zamykające się oczy w Heimdalla. Loki wiedział, że bóg wojny nie zgadza się z Sif, ale nie był w stanie stawić oporu po tym, co nieumyślnie zrobiła mu Ziemianka.

Po części Laufeyson był jej widzięczny, bo nadal żywił urazę za obrażenie go przed wizytą w Jotunheimie. Było to dobre trzy lata wcześniej, ale nadal tkwiła w nim złość.

- Nie chcę was martwić, ale jeśli Malekith był jego właścicielem, a ta dziewczyna nie ma go pod skórą przypadkowo, to może nie wszystkie Elfy jednak zostały zabite.

- Co sugerujesz? - zapytała Sif. Loki nie chciał nawet słyszeć tego, co powiedział Strażnik. Gdzieś w głowie pojawiła mu się myśl o ewentualnym pokrewieństwie, lecz o wiele dalszym, niż sądził Heimdall.

- Możliwe, że ona jest jego dzieckiem, córką Malekitha. Inaczej nie mogłaby być dziedzicem.

- Ona jest Mrocznym Elfem? - odezwał się Volstagg. Ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z ust.

- Nie wiem, czy słusznie, ale wydaje mi się, że tylko w połowie - Strażnik przeniósł wzrok na mającego za moment odezwać się Lokiego.

- To dlaczego wygląda jak człowiek? - również spojrzał na Heimdalla. Być może spodziewał się, co powie. Oboje posiadali tajemnicze umiejętności i może nie powinno się tego nazywać czytaniem w myślach, ale mieli przeczucia, co ktoś może za chwilę zrobić, czy też o czym będzie mówić

- Ty powinieneś najlepiej o tym wiedzieć. Też nie przypominasz Jotuna, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie chcesz, Loki. Twoja ma...

- Dość. Nie rozmawiamy o mnie. Może odłożyły pogadanki o moim wątpliwym pochodzeniu na kiedy indziej, bo chyba teraz musimy zająć się tym, po co tu jesteśmy? Nie marnuj mojego czasu, błagam.

Sif uniosła ostentacyjnie jedną brew i gdzieś skrycie się zaśmiała. Volstagg przewrócił oczami. Loki był bardzo wrażliwy jeśli chodziło o jego osobę. Wygórowane ego sięgało zenitu, kiedy ktoś go obrażał, ale w tym wypadku Heimdall mówił prawdę, bardzo bolesną dla Lokiego. Sam Czarnowłosy nie pamiętał swojej prawdziwej matki, tej, która również zostawiła go w Utgardzie. Zabił obu swoich ojców i najprawdopodobniej obie jego matki nie żyły. Co do Friggi był pewny, lecz tajemnicza kobieta, która dała mu życie pozostawała zagadką. Wkrótce miał się tego dowiedzieć i znalezienie rodzicielki dołączyło do jego listy priorytetów do zrobienia przy pomocy Ziemianki. Zaskoczyła go myśl, że znów chciał się mścić na swoim rodzicu, ale właśnie to po części każde z nich było odpowiedzialne za to, kim teraz był Loki.

- Tak samo, jak ty, chociaż może o tym nie wie, może zmieniać wygląd pomiędzy ludzkim, a elfim. Jej matka nie była Elfem, jeśli dobrze rozumuję. Dlatego mieszkała w Midgardzie. Możliwe, że Malekith nic nie wie o tym, że ma córkę.

- Nic nie wiedział, Heimdallu - sprostowała szybko Sif z nieudawaną wyższością - on nie żyje -co wiemy o tym, jak wydostać Eter z... jak ona ma na imię?

- Nie wiem - Loki poczuł mały skok adrenaliny. Jakby serce zamarło mu na moment - po co go wydostawać?

- Dokładnie. Co jeśli on znowu trafi do Jane? Sprawa jest delikatna, nie wiemy, jak Eter działa i kto go dziedziczy po niej - dopowiedział Volstagg - co, jeśli ona umrze? W końcu w połowie jest człowiekiem, może stać się tak, jak z Jane. Eter szukał żywiciela i znalazł.

- Jane, Jane, Jane! Nie macie innych tematów do rozmowy, niż tylko ta głupia Jane? Miałem tyle okazji, żeby ją capnąć. Byłoby po kłopocie. Eter wtedy trafiłby do swojego idiotycznego królestwa. Lepiej, jeśli go zostawimy, więcej namieszamy, niż jej pomożemy - odgrywał swoją rolę, aby jak najdalej odsunąć podejrzenia.

- Ta dziewczyna nie jest żywicielem. Ona jest jego dziedzicem, właścicielem, i może kontrolować Artefakt, jeśli tylko o tym wie, tak samo, jak Malekith - Heimdall również starał się uczestniczyć w rozmowie, którą zaczął. Trójka Asgardczyków przyszła do niego, aby jak najwięcej się dowiedzieć, a zaraz miała się z tego wywiązać kłótnia.

- Tym bardziej trzeba go wydostać - Sif nie chciała ustąpić. Jej natura nigdy nie pozwalała na to, aby ktoś, kto się z nią sprzecza, wygrał i postawił na swoim. Może dlatego była taka dobra w walce i zawsze zwyciężała? Oprócz tego jednego razu, kiedy jej szanse tragicznie zmalały - jeśli się dowie, to...

W starciu z Eterem i jego nowym dziedzicem była niczym mrówka w starciu z butem. Umiejętności walki wręcz, łucznictwo, czy chociaż walka mieczem zdawały się na nic z druzgoczącą potęgą krwistej cieczy płynącej teraz w żyłach Rudowłosej, tylko czekającej na jej skinienie, aby zaatakować, czego powoli domyślali się zgromadzeniu w Bifroście.

- To co? Nie ma mowy - Loki uniósł wzrok do góry i otworzył usta.

- Czy ty przypadkiem znowu czegoś nie planujesz? - Sif zapaliła się czerwona lampka i zwróciła się do boga oszustw - gdzie byłeś i jak ona trafiła do Asgardu?

- Znalazłem ją w Jotunheimie.

- Jak znalazłeś? Co? Co ty tam robiłeś?! - Sif bardzo szybko wpadała we wściekłość, jeśli chodziło o spiski Lokiego. Nienawidziła tej jego strony, która była odpowiedzialna za knucie i kłamanie, bo oprócz tego widziała w Lokim kiedyś przyjaciela, tak jak w Thorze i niechętnie przyjęła do siebie myśl o tym, że dopuścił się on tylu złych czynów.

- Szukałem pół Elfów, pół ludzi z pieprzonym Eterem pod skórą, bo chciałem się z tobą poprzekomarzać! - wrzasnął w żywiołowej odpowiedzi i przeszedł kilka kroków przed siebie. Prawie okrążył podest nerwowym krokiem. Cholewą butów uderzał o podłoże - uratowałem ci życie, więc okaż mi chociaż trochę udawanej wdzięczności i szacunku, bo jaki widzisz - rozłożył ręce - zająłem miejsce ojczulka i chyba należy mi się jakiś szacunek, nawet od tak wygórowanej osobowości, jak twoja.

Uniósł lekko brodę do góry, chcąc pokazać Sif, jak bardzo gardzi jej osobą i skrajnie podejrzliwym zachowaniem przyjaciółki jego brata.

Przyrodniego brata.

Wszyscy byli mocno nabuzowani, a najbardziej Zielonooki. Skrajne emocje zagościły w ich sercach od czasu wybuchu Eteru, właściwie, to od pojawienia się Ziemianki w Asgardzie czuli ciągły niepokój.

- Nie wiem, co ty planujesz, ale wstrzymaj się do czasu wyjaśnienia tej sprawy - Volstagg jako ostatni zabrał głos i zakończył tę kłótnię - Heimdallu, co mamy zrobić?

- Najrozsądniej jest zaczekać i dowiedzieć się, co ona wie. Jeśli nic, wtedy będziemy dalej myśleć, może nie ma złych zamiarów. O ile nie chce kontynuować dzieła ojca, wtedy powinna trafić do swojej Krainy.

- Na pewno nie - głośno zaprotestował, przez Lokiego przemawiała troska - zastanów się dobrze. Ona nic nie wie, a ty nagle wysyłasz ją do spustoszałego, a może i nie do końca, Svartalfheimu. I co? Jesteś na tyle głupi, że myślisz, że sobie poradzi i po prostu zostanie w tej przeklętej Krainie? Wtedy masz jak w banku, że drugiemu elfickiemu atakowi Asgard nie uradzi.

- Dwa Artefakty nie mogą długo przebywać koło siebie. Musicie coś z tym zrobić. W niczym więcej wam nie pomogę.

Heimdall spuścił wzrok. Właśnie zatajał jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, które mogły ponownie zaważyć na tym, czy Asgard nadal byłby na mapie Yggdrasilu. Miał nadzieje na to, że jeśli ani Eter, ani Sif i jej kompani jeszcze nie zabili Lokiego, to ta właśnie ukryta rzecz mogła go na dobre wysłać do czeluści Helheimu. Przewidywał on też, że nie tylko jego. Pozbyłby się dwóch kłopotów.

Zielonooki załamał ręce z bezradności tak świetnego Strażnika, jakim podobno był Heimdall. Podświadomie liczył na jego pomoc.

- Macie tylko jeden sposób na przekonanie się, czy Malekith jest jej ojcem i jeden z was dobrze wie, jaki. Nie zrobicie nic z Eterem, jeśli ona tego nie będzie chciała.

Loki. Tylko on mógł wiedzieć.

...

Pod moją skórą poczułam nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Krew nagle potoczyła się po żyłach, a rozszalałe serce zaczęło wyrywać się z mojej piersi. Otworzyłam oczy, a źrenice nieprzychylnie zareagowały na światło. Zasłoniłam twarz ręką, chroniąc się przed nieprzyjemnym światłem. Kiedy zobaczyłam coś poza oślepiającym błyskiem, odzyskałam czucie w nogach.

Mogłam już ruszyć ciałem.

Nie ustępował niestety ból, który gdzieś w podświadomości czułam nawet nie będąc przytomna.

Wyrwałam się z miejsca, chwytając się za bolącą nogę. Usiadłam na jakimś dziwnym posłaniu, rozglądając się wokół. Miejsce, w którym się obecnie znajdowałam nie przypominało żadnego z tych, które znałam. Czując obcość tego pomieszczenia, przybrałam najkorzystniejszą do ucieczki pozę i uważnie obserwowałam otaczające mnie ewentualne drogi wyjścia.

Moje przerażenie nieco spadło na drugi plan, kiedy zamiast wypatrywać drzwi, zwróciłam uwagę na przedmioty, które stały obok mnie. Przypominało to szpital, ale wszystko było wykonane ze szczerego złota.

- Tak na prawdę już nic cię nie boli - odezwał się niespodziewanie jakiś mężczyzna. Odwróciłam głowę w kierunku głosu, który przerwał ciszę. Ścisk w nodze nagle ustał - To tylko złudzenie. Jesteś pod najlepszą opieką.

Obok mnie, na równie dziwnym, jak reszta mebli łożu leżał złotowłosy mężczyzna w wieku około trzydziestu lat. Miał kilkudniowy zarost w kolorze swoich miodowych włosów i krótką, zabawną, kozią bródkę.

- Jestem w szpitalu? - prawdopodobne było, że mam omamy wzrokowe i czuciowe, bo mogłabym przysiąc, że moje udo było jeszcze niedawno poharatane, na miejscu głębokiej rany, a może i złamania mam teraz szwy i upiornie szybko zabliźnioną skórę, a ból, który nawet we śnie nie dawał mi spokoju, był, nawet jeśli teraz go już nie czuję. Nic nie trzymało się kupy nie było w tym sensu.

- Lecznicy - nieznajomy uśmiechnął się - Na nieszczęście ja też tu jestem i to z podobnego powodu. I troszeczkę z twojej winy, nie zamierzonej oczywiście.

Mówił on z dziwnym akcentem, wszystko tutaj wydawało się podejrzane, ale miałam wrażenie, że kiedyś tu byłam. W Lecznicy, jak to ów Złotowłosy nazwał. Nazwa lecznica w jakimś stopniu wyjaśniała złote ściany.

- Mojej winy? Przepraszam, ale ja nie wiem...

- Jak się tu znalazłaś? Ja też nie, niestety nikt oprócz pewnego czarnowłosego intryganta nie wie, jakim cudem tutaj teraz jesteś. Bo wiesz gdzie jesteś?

Niezupełnie mogłam mu odpowiedzieć. Nie znałam odpowiedz na to pytanie.

Pokiwałam głową.

- Dziwne - zamyślił się - Ale chyba jak ci powiem, to wrócisz do swojego stanu sprzed kilku chwil.

Podniosłam brwi.

- Czy ja mam omamy?

- Nie. Wydaje mi się, że Loki ma jakiś plan co do ciebie i dlatego tu jeszcze jesteś. Inaczej by cię zabił... prawdopodobnie. Przynajmniej możesz się nacieszyć asgardzkim spokojem, zanim on wykorzysta cię do swoich niejasnych spisków. Cały Loki.

Mówił szybko i zawile, jedyne co zrozumiałam, to jakieś imię i nieznany mi przymiotnik.

- Asgardzkim?

- Za dużo już powiedziałem. Poczekaj na swojego wybawcę, on ci powie resztę. Ja tymczasem muszę udać się do...ach, wybacz mi. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy - spojrzał przed siebie - Na pewno.

Wstał z trudem i zacisnął zęby z bólu.

- Ale ciebie jednak coś boli.

- Nie wszyscy są tak uprzywilejowani - zmusił się do uśmiechu.

Wyprostował się i wyszedł, lecz przez całą drogę zaciskał pięści z bólu. Wydawało mi się, że nienaturalnie stawiał lewą stopę.

- Mogę chociaż widzieć, jak masz na imię?! - rzuciłam za nim, ale najwyraźniej był za daleko aby usłyszeć.

Zostałam zupełnie sama z pytaniem gdzie jestem, co tu robię i co właściwie się stało, jeśli stało się to z mojej winy.

Jak on to ujął?

Niezupełnie celowo?

Nie widziałam nikogo, kto mógłby mi to wytłumaczyć. W głowie jednak utkwiło mi słowo "Loki", ponieważ słyszałam je już wcześniej. Skojarzyłam imię z określeniami jego posiadacza - czarnowłosy intrygant. Może on mógł mi cokolwiek powiedzieć, skoro Złotowłosy nazwał go "wybawcą". Powoli układałam w głowie plan ucieczki, jak przed rozmową z tym nieznajomym blondwłosym.

Po kryjomu usiłowałam stanąć na nogach. Jakby przestały na moment mnie słuchać. Zebrałam się na kilka kroków, aż nie doszłam do pokaźnych rozmiarów okna i wyjrzałam przez szybę.

...

Loki, nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. To udawanie męczyło go okropnie, więc opuścił towarzystwo i udał się do pałacu, nota bene swojego pałacu. Jeśli chciał wdrożyć swój plan w życie, to teraz właśnie nadszedł moment na zaczęcie intrygi.

Cichym krokiem, z tym swoim charakterystycznym sposobem poruszania się, typowym dla księcia z wybujałym ego, wszedł do przedsionka Lecznicy.

- Czy mogę iść się zobaczyć z więźniem? - nazwał Ziemiankę tak, a nie inaczej ze względu na to, aby służba i cała reszta niczego się nie domyślili, w tym najbardziej zależało mu, aby utrzymać w niewiedzy Sif. Ta najszybciej umiała się domyślić i od razu zaalarmowała by kogoś, kogo teraz Loki najmniej chciał widzieć, bo jego przybycie oznaczałoby natychmiastowe pokrzyżowanie planów i pewnie dalekie w skutkach, ale jednak możliwe, ponowne strącenie do celi.

Thora.

Zielonooki wzdrygnął się na samo okropne wspomnienie o więzieniu i osobie, która po części była odpowiedzialna za jego los sprzed uwolnienia. Bycie zamkniętym nie leżało ani w jego planach, ani też naturze.

- Proszę - służąca pokłoniła się królowi. Czarnowłosy lekko zdziwił się.

Wszedł jeszcze ciszej do sali, w której zostawił ów więźnia. Uważnie stawiał kolejne kroki, czując, że podnosi mu się poziom adrenaliny.

W końcu jak miał zacząć rozmowę z kimś, kogo znalazł w lodowatych ostępach Jotunheimu?

...

Ciche kroki były prawie nie do usłyszenia, ale ja świetnie czułam każdy najmniejszy podryg powietrza i stąpnięcie. Ktoś zmierzał do mnie i z pewnością nie był to złotowłosy nieznajomy, bo jego sposób chodzenia dużo się różnił, poza tym kulał.

Miałam wrażenie, że słyszałam ten krok nie tak dawno i nie myliłam się dużo.

Zza ściany wychylił się kolejny nieznajomy. Wbił we mnie swoje zielone oczy, które wręcz błyszczały i odbijały złoty połysk ścian, a jego twarz wyrażała zarówno troskę, jak i nieukrywane zainteresowanie. Miał anemicznie sine oczy i poliki, wystające kości policzkowe i kruczoczarne włosy, sięgające do ramion. Ta całość wyglądała może i trochę upiornie, ale nie mogłam ukrywać, że moje oczy jakby nieco szerzej się otworzyły, a mięśnie stężały.

- Wybacz, że musiałaś tyle czekać - powiedział melodyjnym, niskim, a zarazem wysokim głosem, którego barwę wydawało mi się gdzieś już słyszeć - Jestem Loki Laufeyson.

Instynkt podpowiadał mi, aby nadal pozostać czujną, nawet jeśli ów czarnowłosy nieznajomy odznaczał się wyjątkową grzecznością. Wydawało mi się też, że właśnie o nim mówił napotkany w Lecznicy Złotowłosy.

Loki. Więc to on był tym "wybawcą" i od niego miałam się dowiedzieć "reszty", czymkolwiek była ta reszta.

Wypadłoby teraz przedstawić i siebie.

- River - wydukałam.

- Piękne imię. Jeszcze takiego nie słyszałem.

- Czego chcesz ode mnie? - wyrwało mi się z ust.

- Informacji.

- Przyszedłeś tu, żeby mnie przesłuchiwać? Odpowiedz mi na kilka pytań - musiałam zmienić ton na dziwnie wyrachowany i zimny, aby nie załamać głosu - Gdzie jestem?

Uniósł podbródek i wygiął usta w uśmiechu.

- Nie wiesz? - wydawał się być zdziwiony - Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, to wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem. Jak mogłam ufać komuś, kogo widzę pierwszy raz w życiu?

_Czarnowłosy intrygant_ - wołał mój rozsądek. Powtarzał słowa Złotowłosego.

Może co do jego szczerych zamiarów miałam wątpliwości, ale zastanowiłam się chwilę nad tym, czy spotykamy się pierwszy raz. Coś silnie mówiło mi, że nie i tego właśnie głosu posłuchałam.

- Bo pójdziesz, prawda?

Skinęłam głową, otwierając usta wypuszczając powietrze. Przełamałam barierę ostrożności.

Przyjął zupełnie inny wyraz twarzy, jakby uznał moją decyzję za słuszną. Jego głos odbił się echem w moich uszach.

...

Czułam jego oddech na ramieniu i kroki za sobą. Nie prowadził mnie kurczowo trzymając, ani też nie szłam spętana. Po prostu pozwalał mi iść przodem, chociaż nie znałam drogi.

Powietrze było przesycone aurą tajemniczości i grozy, bo wielkie korytarze budziły pewnie we wszystkich pewnego rodzaju wrażenie monumentalności, a we mnie trwogę.

Zwróciłam uwagę na wystrój tego dziwnego miejsca. Wzdłuż długich korytarzy stały złote, wysokie kolumny, które wspierały misternie zdobione sufity. Podłoże, podobnie jak cała reszta, również wydawało mi się być ze szczerego złota, a jego ułożenie i idealnie płaska faktura odbijała każdy krok. Echo rozchodziło się szybko, a pogłosy, wydawało się, wędrowały przez całe, ogromne korytarze. Miałam wrażenie, że jestem wewnątrz jakiegoś pałacu, albo chociaż złotej twierdzy.

Odwróciłam się skrycie przez ramię. Zauważył to i przeniósł zaciekawiony wzrok z dużych, okrągłych okien na mnie. Dorównał mi kroku i uśmiechnął się lekko. Spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, kiedy moja twarz zamiast odwzajemnić jego przyjazny uśmiech, przybrała jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy i wystraszony wyraz.

Kierowałam się tylko tym, że pozornie chciał mi pomóc i to jak na razie wystarczało.

- Więc to jest to twoje znalezisko? - zamarłam, słysząc czyiś głos rozchodzący się echem w prawie całkowitej ciszy przerywanej tylko moim niemiarowym oddechem i krokami obu z nas.


	4. Chapter 4

W niedużej odległości ode mnie, zza wielkiej kolumny wyłonił się kolejny nieznajomy. Stanął przed nami z miną wyraźnie zaciekawionego, lecz dało się wyczuć jego niezbyt przyjazne nastawienie. Przynajmniej do mnie.

Jego wygląd niewiele odbiegał od wzorca dziwaczności tego miejsca. Miał ciemne, ale nie zupełnie czarne włosy, miodowe, jakby znane mi już skądś oczy, a jego sylwetka nieco różniła się od postury Lokiego. Był niższy o kilka centymetrów, ale mocniej zbudowany. Miał kilkudniowy zarost, podobny całkiem do koziej bródki Złotowłosego z Lecznicy. Splótł ręce za plecami i dokładniej przyjrzałam się jego ubraniu. Również nie przypominało to moich zwykłych ubrań, całe jego ubranie zrobiono ze skóry i ozdobnych elementów chyba ze złota. Miał nieco krótszą niż Loki kamizelkę ze złotymi kawałkami zbroi na ramionach oraz przedramionach, które całe były zasłonięte jakby kawałkiem stali wyrwanym z pancerza i wszytym w jego ubranie.

Mogłam zarzucić mu nieco impertynencji, ale na pewno nie to, że nie był przystojny i to kolejna rzecz, którą zauważyłam w tym miejscu. Wszyscy byli niezwykłej urody.

Nieznajomy z Lecznicy, nawet ze swoją kozią bródką mógłby uchodzić za bożyszcza nastolatek, a Loki...

Loki wzbudzał we mnie zupełnie inne uczucia, ale również zaliczał się do grona przystojnych mężczyzn z krainy złotych ścian i podłóg i stał na samym czele, mój brak ufności do jego osoby nie zmieniał tego niezaprzeczalnego faktu.

- Poznaj Alistara - powiedział Loki, jakby umyślnie przesuwając się przede mnie i ukradkiem zasłaniając swoim prawą stroną ciała. Wyczułam jego napięcie, bo zesztywniałe mięśnie jego dłoni zaczęły lekko się trząść. Jego prawa ręka powędrowała blisko mojego boku, najwyraźniej chciał mnie zasłonić. Zdębiałam. Spojrzałam na skrawek jego twarzy. Zaciskał zęby.

- No, no. Plotki roznoszą się chyba szybciej niż ty wymyślasz intrygi, Loki, ale tym razem nie kłamały - spojrzał się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, takim, jak drapieżnik na swoją zwierzynę. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Musieli znać się długo, a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby rozmawiać w ten sposób. Jednak Loki chyba podzielał mój brak ufności, skoro próbował mnie zasłonić.

- Zostaw nas. Przyjdę do Fandrala, jak tylko załatwimy pewną sprawę. Bądź tam.

- Chyba zapomniałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć. Muszę dowiadywać się od Sif - warknął - Fandral też mi nic nie powie. Prawie nie może chodzić, Istara nawet mnie do niego nie dopuszcza.

- Sif zawsze miała tendencję do plotkowania - skończył Loki i bezgłośnie nakazał szatynowi odejść. Alistar odsunął się i opuścił nas, a jego krok przypominał chód nieznajomego z Lecznicy, tylko bez dziwacznych ruchów, które pomagały mu utrzymać pionową postawę w obliczu uszkodzonej nogi.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo nieznajomy budził we mnie niemały strach. Skąd mogłam mieć pojęcie, czy zaraz mi czegoś nie zrobi?

- Powiesz mi w końcu, co to za miejsce? - niecierpliwiłam się, kiedy szliśmy wzdłuż kolejnego korytarza.

- Ja nie. Ale dowiesz się wszystkiego.

Zeszliśmy po złotych schodach, a kiedy powietrze stawało się coraz zimniejsze i wilgotniejsze, ściany ciemniejsze, a światła coraz to ubywało, zwolniłam kroku.

- Nie bój się - powiedział łagodnie i zobaczyłam, że wyciąga do mnie rękę.

- Nie boję się.

Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Pomimo niewielkiego oświetlenia, nadal dobrze zaznaczał się ich kolor. Zieleń błyszczała w jego tęczówkach i zmieniała swoją barwę im bliżej było jej do źrenicy.

Pokiwałam lekko głową na znak, żeby nie myślał, że się boję, choć miałam do tego prawo i powody. Ciemne korytarze nie budziły we mnie tego samego strachu, co złote kolumny wysokości dorosłych drzew.

Zorientowałam się, że i on patrzy na mnie.

- Dobrze. Więc chodźmy - nie było to ponaglenie. Powiedział to w ten sam sposób, w który przekonał mnie, aby z nim pójść.

Zgrywałam, że się nie boję, ale brak zaufania do Lokiego i obecność w miejscu, którego nie znam mogły zaraz wziąć górę. Musiałam jednak dotrwać, albo choć spróbować, do momentu, kiedy się dowiem, gdzie jestem i będę miała jakikolwiek pogląd na możliwość ucieczki.

Zielonookiego rozbawiło najwyraźniej moje zapewnienie, że wcale się nie lękam. Kiedy ominęłam go i poszłam przed siebie, on znów pozwolił mi iść przodem i uśmiech nie zniknął z jego ust przez kilka chwil.

...

Fandral cichym krokiem wszedł do sali, w której siedziała już Sif i Volstagg. Z powodu wyjątkowej sytacji, lada moment miał do nich dołączyć Hogun. Nie mieszkał on już w Asgardzie, gdyż powrócił do swojej Krainy, Wanaheimu i na prośbę przyjaciół na jakiś czas opuścił dom. Tajemniczy przybysz, wybuch w sali tronowej i zachowanie Lokiego wzbudziło w nich niepokój i podejrzenia.

- Musimy porozmawiać z Hogunem - powiedziała Sif - i musimy zastanowić się, kiedy nasz sojusz z tym kłamcą dobiegnie końca. Nie możemy w nieskończoność godzić się, aby śmierć Odyna pozostała bez jakiejkolwiek konsekwencji dla Lokiego.

- Wdrożymy go w plan, jak tylko do nas dotrze. Może rozsądnie byłoby poczekać? Przynajmniej do chwili, aż ta dziewczyna czegoś nam nie powie. Może zrozumie, z kim ma do czynienia i nie da się obwiązać wokół palca.

- Nie ufam ani jej ani jemu. To chyba nie był przypadek, że akurat on ją znalazł i akurat w Jotunheimie.

- Słyszałaś, co powiedział Heimdall. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że niedawno mieliśmy Złączenie.

Sif jakby lekko odetchnęła.

Najwyraźniej zapomniała o tym jakże ważnym fakcie. Jedna niejasna sprawa nieco się rozjaśniła. Teraz pozostawało im tylko kilka innych do wyjaśnienia, ale na pewno nie z Lokim.

- Trzymajmy się od niego z daleka - rzucił Volstagg.

- Na tyle, ile sytuacja nam pozwoli, przyjacielu - Fandral poprawił szablę - rozmawiałem z tą dziewczyną i jeśli moglibyśmy jej pomóc, to powinniśmy. Tak zrobiłby Thor, bez wahania.

- Thora tu nie ma - słusznie i lekko opryskliwie zauważyła bogini wojny - i długo może nie być. Myśli, że Asgard nadal jest bezpieczny. Gdyby się dowiedział, to znowu ta jego... - Złotowłosy zauważył, jak Sif reagowała na Jane, nawet miała problemy z wypowiedzeniem jej imienia - ...zostałaby sama, a jest tak nieporadna, że pewnie jeszcze raz prawie rozwaliłaby Wszechświat tymi swoimi małymi rączkami.

Volstagg cicho zaśmiał się.

- Musimy sobie radzić sami. Thor nie może się dowiedzieć, co tu zaszło i co się ma zdarzyć. Niech trwa w przekonaniu, że Loki nie żyje. Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Zależy dla kogo, Sif - Fandral powoli męczył się następującą rozmową ze wściekłą boginią. Tym bardziej, że jej żywiołem była wojna i nie mogła długo siedzieć w miejscu. Rozróba powodowała, że czuła się wspaniale, więc atak na Lokiego zaliczyła jako zabawę.

- Najlepiej? Cóż znowu najlepiej? - gdzieś z tyłu sali rzekł znajomy im głos. Przyjaciele rzucili się sobie w ramiona - co się tu do licha dzieje? - Wan uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok swoich stęsknionych przyjaciół.

Zaraz po pojawieniu się Hoguna do sali wszedł Alistar. Skierował wzrok na Sif, która wyraźnie zainteresowała się pojawieniem kuzyna Fandrala.

...

- Witam w Zbrojowni - powiedział, a jego głos odbił się echem w monumentalnym korytarzu, który znacznie różnił się od tych wyżej. Ściany przybrały kolor szarości, a zamiast słonecznego oświetlenia, co kilka metrów na ścianach wisiały zapalone pochodnie. Na samym końcu tego tunelu widniały wysokie na kilka metrów kraty i wydawało mi się, że za nimi znajduje się biała mgła. Minęliśmy złote wrota, które zostały zatrzaśnięte za nami.

_Na jaką cholerę w zbrojowni?_, pomyślałam.

Loki wskazał mi drogę poziomym ruchem ręki. Niepewnie spojrzałam na niego. Jego twarz była spokojna, więc i ja starałam się zachować zimną krew.

Zeszłam po kilku schodkach na płaską kładkę, po obu stronach której pojawiały się zagłębienia w ścianach. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam, że są to celowo zbudowane wcięcia. Na skalnych podestach stały różnorakie przedmioty. Jedne świeciły się, drugie złowrogo trwały w ciemnościach. Pochodnie zagęszczały się.

Nie zauważyłam, że na samym końcu korytarza stoi jeszcze jeden podest, a nim prostokątna skrzynia. Jej obudowa była przezroczysta, a w środku krążyły ciemne kształty, lecz czułam, że nie tego szukam. Przeszłam kilkanaście metrów wolnym, miarowym krokiem rozglądając się na boki.

- Co to jest? - mój głos rozszedł się po całej Zbrojowni. Ciężko było mi wyobrazić sobie, jak wielką siłę miałby tutaj czyiś krzyk.

- Tesserakt. I wiele innych Artefaktów. Zdobycze mojego ojczyma.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, zupełnie nie wiedząc, czy dalsze pytanie ma jakikolwiek sens. Odwróciłam się przez ramię, ale w niczym się to nie przydało.

Nagle przez ciemność przebiło się bardzo jasno jarzące światło. Jakby w jednym z wcięć pojawił się chwilowy przebłysk i grzmot. Piorun? Tutaj, w Zbrojowni?

Do moich uszu doszedł ledwie słyszalny szmer, który po chwili ułożył się w słowa. Nie rozumiałam ich, ale doszło do mnie, że było to ciche wezwanie. Dałabym głowę, że Loki tego nie słyszał, chociaż wtedy poszedł prosto za mną.

Podążałam za głosem, aż w końcu dotarłam do tego, czego szukałam.

Połyskująca w ciemności i wyraźnie widoczna kula z czegoś, czego nie umiałam nazwać unosiła się nad kamiennym podestem w jednym z wcięć po lewej stronie. Zagłębiłam się w nim i podeszłam bliżej.

Nie było to szkło, ani też nic stałego, a idealnie wyważony okrąg z dymu. W środku pojawiały się jaśniejsze przebłyski i wyglądały one jak malutkie pioruny.

Uniosłam prawą rękę. Sama powędrowała ona niebezpiecznie blisko epicentrum małych wyładowań. Kiedy część kuli oderwała się od reszty i razem z jaśniejącymi co chwilę piorunami powędrowała ku mojej dłoni, chciałam zabrać ją jak najszybciej. Ale nie mogłam.

Mgła uformowała się wokół moich palców i dotknęła skóry poczułam delikatne mrowienie i uszczypnięcie, kiedy oplatała moje palce. Powędrowała dalej wnętrzem dłoni, muskając zakończenia nerwowe i nagle wpiła się pod skórę, prosto w żyły na przegubie.

Głośno zaciągnęłam powietrze, kiedy prąd przesuwał się wzdłuż żył i powędrował wyżej. Mogłam tylko obserwować, jak biały strumień biegł od nadgarstków aż do barków, a później dotarł aż do głowy.

Zamarłam, czując dotyk Lokiego. Delikatnie złapał moją dłoń. W całym tym dziwnym uniesieniu poczułam jeszcze mocniej jego obecność. Biło od niego przyjemne ciepło, a po chwili poczułam też zapach jego ciała. Tylko na krótki moment chciałam uciec. Chęć tą szybko zastąpiło coś, czego nie umiem nazwać.

- Teraz pomyśl, co chcesz wiedzieć - rzekł cicho.

Jednak słyszał cichy szept.

- Pomyśl, kim jestem.

Tak zrobiłam. Prąd przepłynął przez moją dłoń jakby delikatniej, kiedy trzymał ją Loki. Zobaczyłam, że część białego światła rozchodzi się również pod jego skórą.

Czy nie było to dziwne?

- Pomyśl, jak pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem. Kim ty jesteś. Kim jest Fandral i gdzie znajduje się ta Zbrojownia.

Przed oczami pojawiło mi się pełno scen z życia, widzianych przez różne osoby. Zamknęłam oczy i wgłębiłam się w nie, ale to, czego powoli się dowiadywałam było zbyt niewiarygodne, aby pogodzić się z faktem, że wszystko to prawda.

Rozumiałam coraz więcej. Niespodziewanie zacisnęłam dłoń.

- Nie panikuj - Loki przesunął palcami dłoń wokół moich przegubów. Tylko wtedy przepływający prąd nie robił tyle szkody. Rozprostowałam palce.

Zachwiałam się i poczułam, że wcale nie opuściłam Zbrojowni. Teraz wiedziałam jednak, że jest to Zbrojownia należąca do Asgardu. Wiedziałam też resztę o Yggdrasilu.

Wiedziałam, kim jest Loki i ten, którego spotkałam w Lecznicy. Nazywał się Fandral. W pałacu mieszkali też Sif, Volstagg i Hogun, wszyscy mający ten sam przydomek.

Bogowie wojny.

Loki sprawiał mi najwięcej trudu ze zrozumieniem. Nie był on synem Odyna, króla Asgardu, a jednak teraz zasiadł na tronie.

Zobaczyłam nagle, jak sztylet, który trzyma zagłębia się w ciele króla. Prawowitego i martwego już króla. Zobaczyłam wtedy też wiele innych wspomnień Lokiego. Zrozumiałam, że dowiaduję się tego, czego sama chcę. Przestudiowałam całą historię Asgardu w ułamku sekundy chociaż zdawało mi się, że trwało to o wiele dłużej.

Loki również widział to, co ja. Brał na siebie część przepływającego strumienia.

Nasze umysły na ten moment złączyły się w jedność - ja widziałam to, co on przeżył i wiedział, on mógł zajrzeć do moich wspomnień.

Nie protestowałam. Nie wiedziałam, jakim cudem ma to miejsce. Mój brak zaufania był wywołany niewiedzą. Niewiedza była moją najsłabszą stroną i najgorszym utrapieniem. Do teraz.

Przeraziłam się początkowo, kiedy zobaczyłam wszystkie upiorne sceny z życia Lokiego. I nie on był ofiarą, a winowajcą. Wokół Zielonookiego unosiła się aura cierpienia i śmierci. Zobaczyłam momenty, w których zabijał, nie tylko ludzi. Istoty w maskach padały, kiedy poderżnął gardło kilku naraz.

Wszystko to, co mogłam nazwać chwilowym zaufaniem rozprysło w chwili, w której zobaczyłam, jak kolejne jego zbrodnie kończą się śmiercią. Nawet teraz, kiedy wydawało się, że chciał mi pomóc, czułam podstęp i mój brak zaufania miał swoje zakorzenienie w moim podświadomym uprzedzeniu do Lokiego.

- Mroczne Elfy - szepnął i jakby nie dokończył.

Wyszarpnęłam się z trudem z uchwytu i skierowałam oczy na niego. Płonęły.

Również widział to, co ja i wyraźnie nie był tym zachwycony. Zdziwiłam się, gdy moja prawa ręka była nagle wyciągnięta w jego stronę, a w drżącej dłoni ściskałam ostry sztylet i kierowałam jego zakończenie w stronę szyi Lokiego.

Właśnie ukradłam mu sztylet. Groziłam asgardzkiemu bogowi. To, co przed chwilą mogłabym nazwać nagłym wzrostem zaufania, teraz odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Chyba nie był zdziwiony moją reakcją. Moje oczy wyrażały wściekłość, chociaż nic mi nie zrobił. Przeciwnie.

- Zrobisz sobie krzywdę - powiedział jakby z udawaną troską, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania. Jednak wcale nie musiał udawać tego, że obchodzi go, co się ze mną stanie. Inaczej nie pokazałby mi swoich wspomnień. Bo to, co widziałam, było niczym innym jak projekcjami minionych wydarzeń z jego życia.

Zabrał mnie z Jotunheimu. Uratował. Fandral nazwał go "wybawcą". Ale również nazwał go intrygantem.

Próbował mnie zasłonić, kiedy zjawił się Alistar.

Te dwa zdarzenia mocno kłóciły się z głosem rozsądku, który podpowiadał mi, że poczynił on dużo zła i nie należy mu ufać.

- Może oddasz mi go zanim obetniesz sobie palce, co? - wbił wzrok w moją trzęsącą się dłoń.

Pomimo sprzeciwu ze strony rozumu, głos serca jednak podpowiadał mi, żeby oddać mu własność. Moja dłoń zatrzęsła się jeszcze mocniej. Upuściłam z dłoni ostrze. Loki od razu po nie sięgnął, a ja spojrzałam z nienawiścią na moje palce zachowujące się jak galareta.

- Coś mi mówi, że nie mogę ci ufać - powiedziałam, licząc na szybki kontratak. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Spokojnie wrócił do postawy pionowej, a jedyne co zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu, to sposób patrzenia na mnie. Nie było w nim na szczęście dla mnie ani trochę wrogości.

- Ale jednak nadal tu stoisz - uśmiechnął się ironicznie - Przecież mogłaś uciec. Mogłaś mnie pchnąć nożem, ale niewiele by to dało.

- Nie mogłam - zaprzeczyłam bez namysłu. Przyznałam się jednocześnie do tego, że nie chciałam, a to, że bałam się niebezpieczeństw czyhających na obcego w długich korytarzach pałacu było zupełnie czym innym.

- Mogłaś - odparł - Nie trzymam cię tu na siłę. Pytanie tylko, gdzie pójdziesz?

- Znam rozkład pałacu. Sam mi go pokazałeś - poczułam, że zaczyna doskwierać mi zimno podziemi pałacu. Przycisnęłam ramiona do ciała i lekko skuliłam barki.

Loki od razu zaczął ściągać swój płaszcz. Pod nim również znajdował się ubiór rodem z pola walki, gdyż tak, jak Alistar na przedramionach i barkach miał złote

Zbliżył się do mnie i zarzucił płaszcz na moje ramiona. Od razu poczułam ciepło bijące i od niego i od jego odzienia. Poczułam ten sam obłędny zapach, który pierwszy raz towarzyszył mi w Jotunheimie.

- Przemyśl ewentualność ucieczki - skinął głową i zawiesił swój wzrok na moich oczach. Przemówiły do mnie jego rozsądne, zielone tęczówki.

Czy tak powinno nabierać się zaufania do obcych? Jednakże czy Loki był nadal dla mnie obcy? Czy po tym, co stało się przed chwilą, kiedy dał mi zajrzeć do swojej pamięci, nadal mogłam mówić o braku jego zaufania do mnie? Kiedy podjął decyzję o zabraniu mnie z królestwa mrozu i nieprzypadkowo wydawało mi się, że bronił przed Alistarem? Przecież byle komu nie pozwala się grzebać w swojej głowie, ani spławia potencjalnych przyjaciół, czy znajomych i zachowuje się wręcz wrogo do nich.

Natłok myśli spowodował, że na chwilę znów się pogubiłam. Starałam się jak najszybciej poukładać w głowie fakty.

- Wiesz już o mnie, ale o sobie wciąż prawie nic. Dokończmy. Nie pokazałem ci wszystkiego, co by cię zadowoliło - zaproponował. Jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to zgodzić się. "Reszta", o której mówił Fandral była wystarczająco dużym pokładem wiedzy jak dla mnie, a Loki chciał pokazać mi coś jeszcze. Czułam, że właśnie to, co było najistotniejsze. Jakby wszystko to, co on wiedział od urodzenia i to, czego się dowiadywał z biegiem czasu i stosunkowo niedawno dowiedział było jeszcze niewystarczające i nie wiedziałam tej jednej niepokojąco ważnej rzeczy - urwaliśmy na mnie. Pewnie chcesz się dowiedzieć, czemu tu jesteś i komu to zawdzięczasz - zaakcentował słowo "komu".

Skierował wzrok na Artefakt, bo chyba mogłam go tak nazwać, skoro inne otaczające mnie i tajemnicze przedmioty również nosiły nazwę Artefaktów. Mglista chmura z piorunami wewnątrz siebie znów powędrowała do mojej dłoni, lecz w inny sposób. Loki już mnie nie trzymał i poczułam, że obłok jest całkowicie zależny od mojej woli, a białe palce chwytają mnie tak, jak ja tego chcę.

- Zamknij oczy - powiedział i zawiesił dłoń nad okręgiem. Zrobiłam tak, jak mi sugerował, a ostatnie, co zdążyłam zobaczyć to moment, w którym prąd chwyta jego palce. Było mi o wiele łatwiej przeglądać jego pamięć z zamkniętymi oczyma, niż skupiając się na tym, czy zaraz nie zostanę porażona przez prąd płynący z serca mglistej kuli.

Zobaczyłam wyjątkowo ciemny obraz. Z mroku wysuwały się powoli krajobrazy jednej z Krain. Znałam jej nazwę i rozpoznałam ją po panujących tu ciemnościach. Svartalfheim.

Pierwszy raz mogłam lepiej przyjrzeć się światu innemu, niż Asgardowi, czy Midgardowi, który dobrze jednak znałam. Loki najwyraźniej spędził w tej Krainie więcej czasu i dlatego chciał mi ją pokazać.

Wcale nie, podpowiedział mi głos w głowie.

Chciał mi ją pokazać, bo miała coś wspólnego ze mną. "O sobie prawie nic". Te wspomnienia miały mi pokazać coś o mnie.

Myśl o Mrocznych Elfach spiorunowała mnie tak, jak odgałęzienia prądu z kuli. Mięśnie mi stężały i kolejny raz skojarzyłam fakty w ekspresowym tempie. Mroczne Elfy, więc i mroczna Kraina. Svartalfheim był ich Krainą, a jeśli miał coś wspólnego ze mną i swój pobyt w Asgardzie zawdzięczałam komuś, to bardzo prawdopodobne było, że moja historia niewiele różniła się od Lokiego. Mieszkam w jednej Krainie, lecz pochodzę z innej.

Pochodziłam ze Svartalfheimu?

- Czy ja jestem jedną z nich?

- Twój ojciec był - odparł cicho Loki - ty jesteś pół Elfem.

Ziemia pode mną nagle runęła w przepaść, a ja zaraz za nią. Grawitacja pociągnęła mnie za sobą. Czułam, że tracę równowagę, ale walczyłam z oddziaływaniem. Nie mogłam znowu stracić przytomności, nie przez taką głupotę.

To nie była głupota, a prawda. To była prawda.

Loki złapał mnie w ostatniej chwili. Poczułam jego palce na talii, kiedy zobaczyłam wszystkie zapamiętanego przez niego wydarzenia z tamtej Krainy, ich przywódcę, a zarazem mojego ojca. _Mojego ojca._ I kolejny potężny Artefakt. Zobaczyłam Eter, zanim jeszcze trafił do mnie. O tym też Loki nie chciał zapomnieć. Poraziła mnie moja słabość, to, że byle wiadomość, nawet rujnująca w pewnym sensie równowagę w moim własnym świecie, mogła sprowadzić mnie do poziomu podłogi i kolejny raz Loki wyświadczyłby mi przysługę.

Przysługę, której może i nie chciałam, może nie tak mocno jak tego, że pragnęłam teraz wpaść w dół za uciekającą spod moich nóg podłogą i nigdy z niego nie wyjść. Do czasu, aż nie ochłonę i kogoś przypadkiem znów nie zranię, albo i nie zabiję.

Nie byłam człowiekiem, połowa mnie nie była ludzka. Wszystko, co wydawało się być we mnie normalne, zniknęło pod naporem słów "Mroczny Elf". Mój ojciec nie był moim ojcem.

Nigdy nie byłam człowiekiem. Nigdy w całości. Unosiłam się w lodowatej wodzie i wszędzie obok mnie z czerwonej cieczy układał się napis "pół Elf".

...

- Jestem upoważniony do dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek? - Alistar zajął miejsce na złotej kanapie przy zastawionym do granic możliwości stole. Spotkał się z chłodnym spojrzeniem Hoguna, który zwyczajnie w świecie nie lubił go i nie ukrywał swojej niechęci.

- Po co? - rozmowę z wścibskim kuzynem Fandrala chciał kontynuować jedynie Volstagg, który Alistara darzył dosyć przyjaznym stosunkiem. Kiedyś uczył go sztuki walki, kiedy ten był młodszy. Lecz teraz zauważał w nim zbyt dużo cech właściwych Lokiemu, gdyż bóg nieczystej walki zamiast dalej przyjaźnić się z wojownikami, przystał do Lokiego.

- Jako że też należę, w jakimś stopniu do tej waszej małej opozycji.

- Od kiedy? - wzdrygnęła się Sif.

Czuła miętę do Alistara od kiedy tylko Fandral przedstawił go po mianowaniu swojego młodszego kuzyna na wojownika Asgardu. Oczywiście nie tak mocną, jak do Thora, ale w momencie pojawienia się Jane w pałacu porzuciła jakiekolwiek nadzieje. Nawet błogosławieństwo Odyna nic nie wskórało. Krewniak Fandrala nie wydawał się być tak złą partią. Może nie był księciem Asgardu, ale walecznością i masą mięśniową prawie dorównywał było mu też niestety daleko do Lokiego, ale nie dopuścił się tylu złych rzeczy.

Aż tylu.

Prawie nigdy nie opuścił jeszcze Asgardu w celu wojennym. Nie pozwalał mu na to Fandral, był jego jedyną pozostałą rodziną i przysiągł chronić krewniaka.

- Loki zaraz tu przyjdzie. Z nową zabawką - Sif uniosła jedną brew, kiedy usłyszała słowa Alistara.

Miała wrogie nastawienie do Ziemianki, ale z ciekawości mogła na chwilę przestać wściekać się na wszystko wokół. Oboje mieli podobne usposobienie i była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, które ich łączyły.

- Zabawką, mówisz?


	5. Chapter 5

- Chyba tyle wystarczy - słowa, które wypowiadał do mnie Loki wydawały się być oddalone o setki kilometrów, kiedy jego twarz była oddalona od mojej o niecałe piętnaście centymetrów. Mimowolnie moja głowa lekko schyliła się i prawie zatoczyłabym koło, gdyby nie trzymający mnie Loki. Bóg oszustw.

Brzmiało to tak źle, a on wcale nie odznaczał się cechami właściwymi kłamcy - wręcz przeciwnie. Nie okłamał mnie, kiedy pokazał mi swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. A to, jaki to wywołało we mnie efekt, nie było już wcale jego winą.

- Proszę cię, nie zemdlej mi tu. Wtedy będę zmuszony zanieść cię, a boję się, że znowu mnie zaatakujesz i będziesz chciała zadźgać - miało to pewnie zabrzmieć zabawnie i w tej sytuacji tak właśnie zabrzmiało. Na moich ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się stracić przytomności, przynajmniej bez wyraźnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, czy też utraty połowy krwi. Lecz teraz stałam na skraju zderzenia się z podłogą i coraz wyraźniej widziałam, jak za chwilę w nią uderzę. Może "uszczerbek na psychice" zaliczał się do kategorii "zdrowie" - słyszysz mnie?

- Chyba nie będziesz musiał - powiedziałam. Nie czułam, jak ruszam nogami, ale nie chciałam znowu go wykorzystywać bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Może nie były to dla niego dużo problem, ale wypadłoby to blado w porównaniu do tego, jak moi pobratymcy byli silni i odporni. Zwyczajnie nie chciałam przyznać się do swojej słabości i tego, że jeśli nie musiałabym umyślnie utrzymywać pionową postawę, to najchętniej odpłynęłabym do krainy snu. Ponownie z resztą.

Drogę powrotną ze Zbrojowni do części pałacu, którą znałam lepiej przeszłam o własnych siłach, lecz pod stałym nadzorem Lokiego, który w każdej chwili był gotowy znowu mnie złapać. Nie chciał mi pozwolić zrównać się z poziomem podłogi. O ile w Zbrojowni panowała przyjemna atmosfera, to w wyższej części pałacu powietrze było cieplejsze, a mi robiło się coraz bardziej duszno. Patrzył na mnie cały czas uważnie i nawet jego oddech stał się jakby bardziej nerwowy i chaotyczny, a wzrok dziki.

W praktyce ból przychodził po minięciu szoku, jednak u mnie szok wcale nie minął. Nie trafiało do mnie, że w połowie byłam Elfem, do tego Mrocznym. Łatwiej było mi zrozumieć istnienie ośmiu innych Krain, niż tego, że tylko połowa mnie jest ludzka. Za dużo nowości. Zdecydowanie za dużo.

Poczułam nagłe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i starałam się ukryć to, że jest coraz bliżej do utraty świadomości, dopóki nie skończyło mi się w płucach powietrze. Nie mogąc przez dłuższą chwilą złapać oddechu, nagle zobaczyłam przed oczyma wirujące gwiazdki. Korytarz wokół mnie rozmazał się niespodziewanie, a refleks Lokiego okazał się nieoceniony w chwili, w której moje kolana ugięły się. Znalazłam się w silnych objęciach Lokiego. Zanim jednak runęłam, mocno i pewnie chwycił za moje ramiona i czując, że jednak nie ma już szansy na to, abym wstała i dała radę dojść, jedną ręką wsunął w zgięcie pod moimi kolanami, a drugą podtrzymał plecy na wysokości łopatek. Uniósł mnie z łatwością, tak, jak za pierwszym razem, lecz mój stan nie był tak samo krytyczny. Wcale nie było ze mną źle. Prawie wcale.

Odzyskałam utraconą zdolność do złapania oddechu dopiero po chwili. I było to spowodowane tym, że nie musiałam iść. Moje płuca przyzwyczaiły się do stanu, w którym nie muszą pracować na najwyższych obrotach, aby doprowadzić tlen do wyczerpanych mięśni i mózgu dopiero wtedy, kiedy silne ramiona trzymały moje niezdolne do ruchu ciało. Było mi głupio. Prawdziwie głupio i było to pierwsze uczucie, które przebiło się przez grubą zasłonę szoku.

"Chyba nie będziesz musiał". Dotarła do mnie moja głupota. Chyba jednak będzie musiał.

Mój ciężar nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia. Był w końcu bogiem, a ja w porównaniu do niego słabym śmiertelnikiem. Ogarnęłam mnie ciemność, taka, jak panowała w mojej rodzimej Krainie, ale ciągle byłam zdolna do zastanawiania się, czy w tym stanie rzeczy nadal moja śmiertelna natura nie uległa zmianie? Może dzięki temu, co płynęło razem z krwią w moich żyłach, wypełniało organy i podobno było pod moją kontrolą mogłam uniknąć śmierci właściwej zwykłym ludziom? Ile czasu minęłoby zanim Eter wykończyłby mnie od wewnątrz, jeśli Loki nie znalazłby, a raczej nie zabrał z Jotunheimu i nic bym nie wiedziała o noszonym w sobie Artefakcie? Nieświadome umieranie zawsze wydawało się być równie straszne co powolna śmierć.

...

Wróciłam na ziemię, kiedy doszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie rozgałęziały się kolejne korytarze. Sufit wisiał tu nieco wyżej, a podłoga została obniżona o kilka schodków w dół. Po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się dostrzegłam, że niedaleko mnie stoi tron.

- Na bogów! - rozbrzmiał donośny i zdziwiony głos. Jego właścicielem musiał być jeden z mieszkańców pałacu, a sądząc po tym, jaki był niski i jak głośno brzmiał, jego właścicielem musiał być ktoś o równie doniosłem i potężnej posturze. Volstagg. Tylko on pasował do tego wzorca - co jej się stało?

Oczy miałam do połowy otwarte, ale mimo to świetnie widziałam twarz Lokiego i emocje, które się na niej malowały.

- Dowiedziała się wszystkiego.

- Jesteś pewien, że nic więcej? - Volstagg ze wspomnień Lokiego ucieleśniał uczynność i przyjacielskość, był miły i troskliwy. Mogłam te wszystkie cechy zobaczyć właśnie teraz, kiedy jako kolejna osoba z Asgardu, właściwie mi obca i nigdy nie przedstawiona, pytał o mnie i prawdziwie martwił się. Może i był czasem podejrzliwy, ale tylko wobec Lokiego. Był bogiem wojny, a tak łagodnym. Dziwiło mnie, że jego atrybutem był ciężki topór. - Alistar domaga się wyjaśnień. Nie wiemy, czy mu powiedzieć.

Loki rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, kiedy moje mięśnie jak na zawołanie spięły się. Oprzytomniałam na wspomnienie tego imienia. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy.

- I dlatego przychodzisz z tym do mnie? Bo nie wiecie? Jak widzisz, jestem nieco zajęty - odparł Loki. Rzadko używałam dla niego określenia "król", ale teraz samo wybiło się na pierwszy plan. Dlatego przychodził z tym do niego. Loki był przecież królem.

Wyczułam, że czas odzyskać sprawność w kończynach. Loki spojrzał na mnie.

- Pozwolę ci wstać pod warunkiem, że jeśli tylko się zachwiejesz, to nie będziesz się więcej sprzeciwiać przed zaniesieniem cię - zabrzmiało to niezwykle oskarżycielsko, ale postawiło Lokiego w dobrym świetle. Volstagg pewnie zdziwił się. Dotychczas nie widział w Lokim takiej cechy, jak współczucie i chęć pomocy powodowana innymi pobudkami, niż dostanie czegoś w zamian - i nie rzucisz się na mnie ze sztyletem.

Volstagg niezbyt dobrze krył zdziwienie. Pewnie starał się wyobrazić sobie, co tam na dole się wydarzyło.

Powoli postawił mnie i stanęłam na nogach. Musiałam mocno się starać, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, że chodzenie przychodzi mi z trudem. Kręciło mi się w głowie prawie równie szybko, jak Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca, ale wykorzystywałam już Lokiego wystarczająco. Żadnego więcej noszenia.

- Porozmawiajcie z nim - Volstagg nadal był mocno osłupiały. Zdziwiło mnie mocno użycie formy "wy" i jednocześnie przeraziło. "My". Ja miałam wyjaśniać coś Alistarowi? Prędzej by mnie rozerwał na strzępy sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy na mój widok. Może jednak z drugiej strony zdementowanie plotek nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem i kuzyn Fandrala nie kojarzyłby mi się tylko z zagrożeniem.

Usłyszeliśmy donośny śmiech zza ściany. Należał on do Alistara, od razu poznałam po barwie głosu. Złe rzeczy pamięta się lepiej i dłużej.

- Chyba właśnie zaproszono cię na naradę wojenną - Loki upewnił się, że na pewno stoję - przedstawię cię.

- Wojenną? Asgard jest w stanie wojny? - zapytałam idiotycznie, nie chcąc nawet stawiać czoła wyzwaniu, jakim było przedstawianie mnie.

- Był nie tak dawno i chyba nie wszyscy się z tym pogodzili - byłam pewna, że chodzi mu o kogoś, kogo atrybutem była włócznia albo chociaż topór - Przynajmniej nie do końca jestem pewien, że niektórzy uznali pokój - spojrzał na Volstagga wymownym wzrokiem.

Zadziwiło mnie, że użyłam poprawnie nowo poznanego mi słowa. Asgard. Brzmiało tak doniośle w moich ustach, a jeszcze nie do końca mogłam swobodnie obnosić się z myślą, że jestem obecnie w jednej z Krain. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że nie jesteśmy sami we Wszechświecie. Życie potrafiło mnie zadziwić i to tak skutecznie, że nieść musiał mnie książę Jotunheimu.

- Po co ja na takiej naradzie? Jak dotąd wprowadzam tylko zamieszanie. Jest pełno innych zainteresowanych wojowaniem - na myśli miałam oczywiście nikogo innego, jak Alistara.

- Uwierz mi, chcą cię zobaczyć. Pozostali ci, którzy jeszcze cię nie widzieli.

Nie musiał mi tłumaczyć kto pali się do spotkania ze mną. Widziałam w jego myślach rozmowę, która odbyła się nie tak dawno i dotyczyła mnie, a jej członkami byli mieszkańcy pałacu - Sif, czarnowłosa bogini wojny, Volstagg, potężny As o rudej brodzie, który stał przed nami i Fandral, czyli posiadacz koziej bródki, którego jako pierwszego spotkałam w Asgardzie oraz wisienka na torcie nordyckich bóstw - Alistar, czyli kuzyn Złotowłosego, jak się ostatnio dowiedziałam.

Może i powinnam drżeć przed nimi wszystkimi, ale tylko ten ostatni wzbudzał we mnie niepokój.

...

Postawiłam pierwszy krok za progiem wielkiej sali i od pierwszych sekund czułam duże napięcie. Nie tylko moje, ale i całej reszty bogów, którzy zgromadzili się przy zastawionym stole. Długi na kilkanaście metrów blat prawie uginał się pod ciężarem jedzenia postawionego na nim. Obok mnie, nie odstępujący mnie na krok, szedł Loki, kilka metrów dalej kroczył Volstagg.

Sala, jak się domyśliłam jadalna, była jeszcze większym dziełem architektury, niż to, co dotychczas widziałam w Asgardzie. Sufit wisiał jeszcze dobre sześć metrów nade mną, w zwieńczony był kilkoma żyrandolami, obowiązkowo w kolorze złotym. Na ścianach widniały płaskorzeźby, które przedstawiały najróżniejsze wzory i kształty. Posadzka miała kolor ciemniejszy od reszty i idealnie współgrała z wyposażeniem, czyli stołem i ławami oraz dwoma rzędami równo poustawianych krzeseł. Okrągłe okna wpuszczały do środka popołudniowe promienie słońca. Przy długim stole znajdowało się trzecg, czy też wojowników, jak to zdarzyło mi się ich nazwać. Wszyscy przerwali zaciętą rozmowę, kiedy weszliśmy do środka.

Pierwszy od prawej stał Fandral. On jedyny zareagował uśmiechem. Obok niego stała Sif i ta właśnie osoba stała na drugim miejscu w rankingu bogów, którzy wzbudzali we mnie wewnętrzną panikę. Ze wspomnień Lokiego wynikało, że nie ma przyjaznego nastawienia i że próbowała go kiedyś zabić. Czarne włosy sięgały jej prawie do połowy ramion. Była nadzwyczajnie piękna i pewnie równie zabójcza, co urokliwa. Nieco w tyle materializowała się postać Alistara. Czułam, jak jego dzikie spojrzenie powoduje we mnie paraliż. Na jego widok moje serce wykonało skomplikowany ruch; stanęło, aby moment później uderzyć podwójnie i znów zamrzeć. Zareagował on równie dziwnie, kiedy tylko mnie ujrzał. Zaraz za nim stał jeszcze jeden

Podeszliśmy bliżej. Niebezpiecznie blisko Alistara. Czułam jednak, że może jest szansa na polubienie się, wpierw musiałam jednak pokonać paraliżujący mnie coraz bardziej strach przed nim. Nie wiedziałam czemu zawdzięcza on to, że budzi we mnie trwogę.

- Poznaj Sif - zaczął Loki. Spojrzała na mnie, a ja na nią. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ot spojrzenie dwóch nieznajomych, poza tym, że przeszyło mnie zimno porównywalne do tego z Jotunheimu. Tutaj zaczną się moje problemy, przeleciało mi przez myśl.

Skierowałam wzrok na ziemię, co wydało mi się jedyną właściwą reakcją. Dalsze wpatrywanie się w nią byłoby równie nierozsądne, co skakanie na głowę do płytkiego strumienia.

- I Fandrala - Złotowłosy nadal stał tak, aby uniknąć bólu, ale zdobył się na szczery uśmiech. Może gadał trochę za dużo, ale w odróżnieniu od innych, jemu zaufałam od razu.

- My już się znamy.

- River - zdobyłam się na szczątkowy uśmiech, bo wcale nie było mi do śmiechu. Metr ode mnie stało wcielenie nienawiści i wojny, miałam styczność z bogami, do których modły wznosili żołnierze przed walką i na moment przed śmiercią. Czy był to powód do dumy, radości? A może do strachu? Bo jeśli nieprzychylnych bogów można było uznać za wrogów, to w promieniu nawet nie dwóch metrów stało ich dwóch.

- A tam z tyłu żwawo wcina Hogun - Loki nie krył swojej pogardy. Widać przybysz o lekko skośnych oczach musiał być głodny. - I oczywiście ten, który zawsze mówi najgłośniej, Volstagg.

Odwróciłam się do rudowłosego boga. Uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie i wbił wzrok w Lokiego, który oczywiście nic sobie nie robił ani ze swojej nieuprzejmości, ani ogromu przekleństw, którymi pewnie Volstagg określał go w swoich myślach. A kto go to wam wiedział...

Na szczęście Loki nie przedstawił mi Alistara. Pewnie dlatego, że mieliśmy to już za sobą i drugi raz mógłby nie skończyć się tak dobrze, przynajmniej w miarę dobrze, jak pierwszy. Teraz mieliby przewagę i zabiliby nas bez problemu i nawet Eter w niczym by mi nie pomógł.

Alistar popatrzył na mnie zza ramiona Fandrala, lecz nie z taką wrogością, jak wtedy. Może dostrzegł, że i ja nie trzęsę się ze strachu. Przełamywałam barierę, która wydawała mi się wtedy nie do przejścia. Poznałam całą świtę asgardzkiego pałacu, lecz nadal kogoś mi brakowało. Kogoś, kto wypełniał niemalże jedną trzecią wspomnień Lokiego - jego brata Thora, ale z tego, co wiedziałam, nie tak szybko zostanie mi on przedstawiony, o ile w ogóle tego dożyję.

- Mógłbyś chociaż dać jej jakieś przyzwoite szaty - zauważyła Sif. Nie wiem, czy była to opryskliwa uwaga, ale miała rację. Oni odziani byli w pół-zbroje, a ja nadal w zwykłe spodnie, koszulę i kurtkę, a na nogach zamiast skórzanych przypominających poniekąd oficerki, miałam wysłużone brązowe buty z gumowymi wstawkami po bokach. Moją inność dało się zauważyć bez dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się. Byłam niczym koza na dorodnym przyjęciu i tak też się czułam w towarzystwie Sif.

- Dostanie, nie bój się. I nawet nie wiem czy nie ładniejsze od twoich - Loki wciskał patyk w mrowisko pełne rozwścieczonych mrówek - tak bardzo chcieliście ją zobaczyć, że przyszliśmy zanim zdążyłem jej pokazać resztę.

- Oh, widzę, że teraz mamy podział na my i wy. Cudownie.

Kolory znikały z mojej twarzy stopniowo, ale definitywnie stawałam się blada jak kreda. Niewiele dzieliło mnie od powrotu na ramiona Lokiego i wtedy nie mogłabym oponować, bo wcześniej mi zapowiedział, co zrobi. Nie, nie. To nie wchodziło w grę. Musiałam utrzymać się na nogach co najmniej aż do momentu, w którym znowu dowiem się czegoś równie powalającego, jak moje nowe więzi rodzinne.

- Odprowadzę River do jej komnaty, a wy porozmawiajcie na spokojnie - ugodowo zaproponował Volstagg. Musiał ustalić to z Lokim wtedy, kiedy ja wędrowałam po krainie snu.

- Jej komnaty? Już się tu zadomowiła, tak? - rosła moja panika, a Sif coraz bardziej się nakręcała. Ściągnęła złowrogo brwi, a jej twarz wyrażała gniew. Niepohamowany niczym gniew, który być może miała zamiar wyładować na mnie.

- Tak, przez te kilka godzin! - wrzasnął nagle Loki.

- Zostanie tyle, ile chce. Jest teraz jedną z nas, Sif - zaskoczyła mnie odpowiedź Fandrala.

- Daleko jej do bycia bogiem.

- A tobie jeszcze dalej do bycia spadkobiercą. Licz się ze słowami - jedyną osobą, która wpadała w podobną wściekłość, co niezadowolona bogini, był oczywiście Loki - jego charakter był równie wybuchowy i konfliktowy.

- Czego? Artefaktu? - pierwszy raz odezwał się Alistar - Hu, hu, jednak o wielu rzeczach jeszcze nie wiem. Odpuść Sif, wystarczy na dziś - o dziwo o wiele bardziej opanowany od bogini kuzyn Fandrala wszedł między nas. Miał moc natychmiastowego uspokajania, przynajmniej Sif. Odeszli i zniknęli za jednym z wielu rogów tej sali. Jeden problem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas zniknął, a może nawet i dwa, jeśli spokojne zachowanie Alistara można było wliczać jako zniknięcie utrapienia.

- Jaki masz problem, co? - niespodziewanie moje usta ułożyły się wbrew mojej woli. Nie mogłam już cofnąć tych słów, pogorszyłam sprawę.

- Ty jesteś moim problemem - powiedziała, a jej oczy zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Nie chciałam więcej słuchać wściekłej i rozjuszonej do granic, a może i zazdrosnej bogini, bo nie miałam z nią szans.

- Chodź ze mną - powiedział Fandral i zachęcił mnie do opuszczenia nabuzowanego towarzystwa. Jemu bezwarunkowo ufałam. Odchodząc wymienili gniewne spojrzenia z Lokim, ale udałam, że wcale tego nie widziałam. Kolejny raz udało mi się wprowadzić zamęt i to niezupełnie celowo. Tak, jak niezupełnie celowo prawie zabiłam i Fandrala i Volstagga, a oni byli w stosunku do mnie nad wyraz dobrzy.

Nie potrafiłam jednak ani chwili dłużej walczyć z kolejnym atakiem bólu koło serca. Złapałam się nagle w boku, kiedy ścisk promieniował niemalże na cały obszar moje ciała aż do pasa. Znowu nie mogłam oddychać i byłam przekonana, że jest to sprawka Eteru. Zobaczyłam, jak czerwone światło pulsuje pod moją skórą i wtedy na moment straciłam kontrolę. Dopadła mnie słabość, nie ta w sensie chwilowego stanu, a ta słabość, do której nie chciałam się przyznać przed nimi wszystkimi, a w szczególności przed Lokim. Na moment przed oczami zamigał mi rozgrzany do czerwoności Eter i towarzyszył temu nieznośny pisk, który w połączeniu

- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Fandral, dokładnie przyglądając się mojej twarzy. Na pewno była biała jak kreda. Czułam zimno na polikach. Jedyny kolor, który malował sie na mojej twarzy oprócz bieli to siność pod oczami i na ustach. Tak właśnie wyglądałam w nerwach. Złotowłosy podniósł lekko mój podbródek do góry.

- Tak. Po prostu... - spuściłam nagle wzrok na ziemię. Fandral spojrzał na Lokiego, który jeszcze nie całkiem zniknął za rogiem. Ja również rzuciłam mu nieobecne spojrzenie.

Czułam, że zaraz znowu równam mój poziom z poziomem podłogi. Nie chciałam tego oczywiście, również z tego powodu, że nie było koło mnie Lokiego, a on był doskonale przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Lecz Fandral nie zawiódł, kiedy pierwszy raz się zachwiałam. Złote ściany zawirowały, jakbym widziała je z karuzeli w pełnym pędzie. Zwinność mistrza szermierki pozwoliła mu na czas złapać mnie. Od razu dopadł do mnie Loki. Spojrzałam na niego mętnymi oczami, gdy jego twarz zaczęła oddalać się i przybliżać na zmianę.

Bez pytania podniósł mnie. W końcu ostrzegł mnie, że nie będzie prosił mnie o zgodę, jeśli tylko się zachwieję. Robiłam tyle problemu, zwłaszcza jemu. Zamiast zajmować się Asgardem, czas poświęcał mi. Niezgrabnie przełożyłam rękę przez jego szyję, a drugą oparłam na jego torsie.

- Fandral, znajdź Valentina - nakazał, lecz ostatni wyraz, który usłyszałam był zbyt zniekształcony, abym mogła go dobrze zrozumieć. Nie brzmiał w każdym razie jak "Sif" albo "Alistar", więc Asgard zniknął mi z oczu chwilę po tym. Obraz rozmył się i rozpadł na milion kawałków tak, jak moje próby utrzymania się w pionie. Czułam się źle z powodu tego, jak wykorzystywałam Lokiego, ale nie miałam wpływu na to, kiedy całkowicie się rozsypię i będę potrzebowała kogoś takiego, jak Zielonooki, aby złapał mnie i może wbrew woli zaniósł. Nawet nie wiedziałam dobrze gdzie. O uszy obiło mi się "moja komnata". Oparłam głowę o obojczyk Zielonookiego i było mi na prawdę wszystko jedno, gdzie teraz trafię.

...

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i nagle odskoczyłam do tyłu widząc siedzącego obok mnie Alistara. Był za blisko, stanowczo za blisko, jeśli metr uznać za bezpieczną granicę.

- Gdzie jest Loki? - wyrwało mi się z ust, zanim zdążyłam to przemyśleć. Krewny Fandrala skierował wzrok na drugą stronę sali. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że znów trafiłam do Lecznicy.

Podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem, aż w końcu znalazłam Lokiego. Siedział pod ścianą z jedną nogą założoną na drugą na wysokości kostek i najwyraźniej spał. Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale odetchnęłam z ulgą. Loki był w okolicy w razie, gdyby Alistar rzucił się na mnie.

- Jak długo spałam? - z góry założyłam, że spałam i na pewno długo, skoro Loki zdążył zasnąć.

- Dwa dni - odparł Alistar. Był nad wyraz uprzejmy, a wspomnienie o dzikim spojrzeniu, którym patrzył na mnie nie tak dawno wydawało się zniknąć daleko za zasłoną jego głębokich, brązowych oczu. Wdał się w Fandrala, nawet jeśli byli tylko kuzynami. Zastanawiało mnie, czemu właściwie Alistar siedzi koło mnie, kiedy jestem w Lecznicy.

- Dwa dni? - mocno się zdziwiłam. Wydawało mi się, że zaledwie kilka godzin, a minęły dobre dwie dobry, zanim się obudziłam. Alistar skinął głową i założył ręce na siebie. Wskazał ruchem głowy na Lokiego.

- Cały czas tu siedział. Nie chciał odejść nawet wtedy, kiedy Sif i Fandral prosili go, aby chwilę odpoczął.

Widać nawet bogowie musieli kiedyś spać.

- Sif prosiła go aby odpoczął? - wzdrygnęłam się. Nad tym bym mocno polemizowała. Wydawało mi się to zbyt dziwne, aby było szczere i prawdziwe. Ta Sif, która usiłowała go zabić i prawie jej się udało, gdyby nie ja, teraz prosiła go, aby udał się na odpoczynek. Chyba Loki nie był jedynym, który umiał dobrze knuć, o ile on jeszcze miał w intencjach coś wykombinować.

- Też mnie to dziwi. Bardzo.

Zobaczyłam przyjazny przebłysk w jego ciemno-miodowych tęczówkach. Zajął stanowisko po mojej stronie. Jakby ten dawny, zły Alistar ustąpił miejsca temu nowemu, lepszemu. Co powodowało taką zmianę w jego podejściu do mnie? Całkowicie rozumiałam Fandrala, lecz nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Sif musiała być celowo przez nią zaplanowana. Tylko po co?

- Loki! - powiedział nieco głośniej Alistar, kiedy uznał, że czas obudzić Zielonookiego. Loki przesunął dłonią po twarzy i otworzył oczy. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, że i ja nie leżę dalej w objęciach Morfeusza, wstał. Widać boską zdolnością było natychmiastowe odzyskanie świadomości zaraz po obudzeniu się. Podszedł do mnie.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał. Wcale nie było po nim widać, że kilka sekund wcześniej obudził się z głębokiego snu, lecz teraz, kiedy stanął bliżej zobaczyłam sińce pod jego oczami i jeszcze bardziej nienaturalnie wystające kości policzkowe. Nie wiem, czy swój anemiczny wygląd zawdzięczaj jotuńskiej połowie, czy brakowi snu przez ostatnie dwie doby. Jednak czy bogowie byli ograniczeni snem i zmęczeniem?

- Lepiej - odparłam, chociaż nadal czułam dziwne pulsowanie w głowie, a jego słowa wydawały mi się spowolnione.

- To dobrze. Gdzie jest Valentine? - zapytał Loki, lecz na pewno nie kierował pytania do mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, kim był Valentine, więc jedynym sensownym rozmówcą mógł być Alistar - Fandral go w końcu znalazł? - zdziwiło mnie sformułowanie "w końcu". Czy on go szukał dwa dni? W takim razie kim był ten Valentine?

- Czeka na ciebie. Właściwie to czeka na was obu.

- Kim jest Valentine? - zapytałam zupełnie ni stąd ni zowąd.

- Tego jej nie powiedziałeś? - Alistar spojrzał z wyrzutem na Zielonookiego, po czym dodał - coś jeszcze ominąłeś?

Nawet jeśli widziałam w jego wspomnieniach kogoś o imieniu Valentine, a zdawało mi się, że widziałam, to za nic nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć ani jego twarzy ani tego, czym się trudnił, jeśli teraz czekał na nas obu.

- Valentine jest Dowódcą straży królewskiej i po części wojska asgardzkiego. Jest zastępcą Fandrala, ale ma dużo mniej litości i jest bardziej bru...

- Alistar - przerwał mu Loki. Szatyn natychmiast przestał. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam się bać nowego członka wesołej gromadki z Asgardu, czy po prostu zdać się na moje nikłe zaufanie do Lokiego i pójść do niego, jeśli na nas czeka.

- W takim razie czego Dowódca straży może chcieć ode mnie?

- Chcę cię poznać. Nie często spotyka się dziedzica Artefaktu. Powiedziałbym, że nigdy jeszcze tak się nie stało, kiedy nie było wojny - usłyszałam niski, męski głos dochodzący z wejścia do sali.


End file.
